NeededWantedDesired - Part 1: Big Girls Don't Cry
by Demon Casket
Summary: The life of a young hero can certainly be troubling. Can it be fun at the same time? (Well, it always is, for Finn, but, who's counting?) As Finn's decisions to sacrifice push him into another unpredictable future, at least this once, for his love life, the little guy might catch a big break...with some big women.
1. Chapter 0: A Need to be Filled

.

\- 0 -

A Need to be Filled...

Finn was sitting, laid back, chatting and chuckling up a storm on the phone, in the quiet, shaded, lazy afternoon atmosphere of one of the tree house's livingrooms. The voice on the line was a familiar one, and, at that, one that he hadn't heard from in quite some time. In fact, it was of someone that he'd love to simply catch up with: Susan Strong.

"That is some crazy-hazy schnaz, Susan! Who woulda guessed that that's what you'd find over the crystal peaks in the northwest?" Finn slapped his head, bewildered at Susan's tale of her and Frieda's exploits into parts unknown.

"Ih-hit was tote's crazy, Finn. Wish you could've seen it." Susan replied, giddy with the rush of survival, fresh in her memories. "So, but yeah, Finn, " she continued, "I was wondering a few things, especially since tomorrow's gonna be tomorrow, and all..."

"Why? What's so special about tomorrow?"

"Dhon't you remember? It's the anniversary of the Hyooman's triumphant return to Beautopia!"

Finn nearly leapt off his seat in shock. He pushed himself forward from his lazy, couchpotato slump, and set himself on the edge of the couch, somewhat perched and ready to pounce upon something that wasn't there. He was a little anxious, wondering if there was going to be some sort of hero's welcome for Susan and him. "Is there, like, some kinda party, gonna take place in the streets, or some junk?!"

"You guessed it! And, of course, the best part is that you, me, and Jake are the guests of honor!"

"Holy shmaow! That's the boo-boo-best!...Oh...but, Jake's on his, like, umpteenth honeymoon with Lady Rainicorn, right now, and he kinda doesn't wanna be disturbed..."

"Oh, that's too bad..."

"But, iz okay, cause, Frieda can take his place!"

"Oh, sorry, Finn, but, Frieda can't make it either."

The cheer of the moment reduced to a somewhat bittersweet one at that, since Susan and Finn's besties weren't able to join.

"That's too bad too, Snuuz. I was really wanting to meet her, all friend-like for once, ya know?" Finn went on.

"Yeah, I know. She's got some things she's got to take care of back at Founder's Island too, so, I guess it's just gonna be you 'n me, Finn. You and your...heeroh harrt...nnhahahah!" Susan teased with her slightly 'slower' way of speaking, from a seemingly distant past.

"Hahahah, yeah. It'll still be fun." Finn replied, elevating the mood, closer to where it was, previously.

"So, yeah, I was hoping I could crash at your pad tonight. S'been a while since I seen it, 'n stuff, 'n, also, I need a place to land, before we go and float through their docks, all Arc De Tiomphe style."

Finn was absolutely elated at Susan's request. "Souuuunds GREAT!" This time, Finn really did jump up off his seat. "Oh, shiznotch. I gotta go grab some spare nootch for tonight and the trip tomorrow then."

"Arright. Guess I'll see you when I get there, then?"

"Defs, yeah!" Finn replied, rushing to get his adventurer's pack. His twisty, acrobatic skills of getting up and down ladders while still being able to, one way or another, hold his phone were astonishing. "Oh, and, if I ain't here when you get in, just go ahead and knock. I'm sure BMO or NEPTR'll be more than happy to let you in...you can even hang out with them a while, if you like!"

"Sounds awesome, Finn. I guess I'll see you in a few hours then..."

"Defs m'geffs. Catch'a on the flipstone." he happily blurted, before he ended the call and tossed his handset into his pack.

After giving a few, brief instructions to BMO and NEPTR, regarding Susan's stay, he was sliding down the ladder, into the treasure room, rolling across the floor...and then gingerly opening the front door like a snooty gentleman. "Ohh yeah...diplomatic skills, baby." he stroked his own ego, before stepping out into the late afternoon sunlight.

The day was nice and warm with a cooling, early Autumn breeze. Along with planning provisions for tomorrow, he was so psyched that he wanted to chow down on a fresh armload of candy trash, as a sort of pre-celebration celebration. He dug a foot into the ground slightly, ready to leap into a charging sprint, straight towards the Candy Kingdom...when a strange, little eddy caught his eye, forming in the midst of the nearby pond. Finn relaxed his stance and opted to walk on over to see what was going on. To his surprise a figure began emerging from the depths of the pool, and a rather tall one at that. It was Canyon, dressed in her lighter toned tunic and her green sash. She stepped herself on out of the pond, her body language somewhat jittery and distressed. "Canyon!" Finn called forth and caught up with her.

"Oh. Hey, Finn." she simply replied. In contrast to Finn's current attitude, she didn't seem cheery at all, not one bit.

"What's the haps, buddy? You look all world-endy, or some junk."

"Mmm...funny you should say, Finn." Canyon replied and went ahead to sit in front of him...giving him a good show of her underwear...or lack thereof. Finn did his best to keep his eyes on her eyes...not on her 'lips'. "I'm in a bit of a...uh...spot of bother, Finn. The deets are...complicated, but, as you said, it could end up all...world-endy, at least for anyone...near me."

"Oh, yeah? Wells, dish it, mah missy, on the off chance I can help."

Canyon was hesitant. "Well...where to start..." she began, getting up to begin pacing back and forth, before the little, boy hero, nervously...which, in turn, made him nervous as well. "Y'see...me and Billy...wait, I should probably tell you...yeah, okay. So, I'm like linked to this world by my mortal flesh, but, inside of me, there's this, like, crazy, mad powerful goddess of waters and stuff, and, every ten years or so, she starts getting curious hungry for whether or not there's love on Ooo."

"Uhuhhh..." Finn replied, deeply interested.

"And, yeah, since me an' Billy were together before, there was no problem for her getting her fix, but...you know...since Billy died..."

Finn's mouth went crooked with a regretful smirk. It still hurt to hear of his own, personal life coach and inspiration spoken of in the past tense. Finn pushed himself out of the funk, before he began drowning in it, and started piecing what Canyon was telling him together. "So...without your heart-throb around, the power being inside you can emerge, all angry and testy-like?"

"Exactly, Finn." Canyon spoke firmly now, with a tinge of worry and a whole lot of absolution in her voice. "If missy inside me doesn't find the love she needs, like, a powerful source of hope and love...and...other mushy stuff that only couples do...ehrm...she could like take over my body and bring a time of thunderous testing onto all parts of Ooo, not spearing the sheep, or some junk!"

Finn gasped. "Wow...that IS all totally end of world scenarios." He began pacing back and forth himself, pinching at his chin and imagining there was a beard there. "...Is there anything I can do to help? I mean, what were you seeking the waters here for?"

"Oh. The...water nymphs were...uh...massaging my problems away." Canyon replied, masking the nature of her 'massage'. "I don't really think you can help me, Finn." she went on. "I need a guy...friend. Like...preferably one my...size. Ehem...even if it's just for one night."

"Well, yeah, but, if it needs to be a guy, even Jake has said that I'm down with the awesomeness, when it comes to backrubs and hand massa..."

A rather harsh, disappointed sigh brought Finn's words to a halt. She knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders to get his undivided attention. "Okay, Finn. I'mma be really real with you, right now, so, listen up."

Finn swallowed hard as his gaze locked with Canyon's piercing, glowing green eyes.

"In super short, ultra blunt, real-real abbreviatory likeness words, Finn...I need to have mad-crazy, uninhibited sex with a guy that feels it hot for me and can fill me up to the brim with his hot, cooling love cream."

Finn's eye twitched. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what she was talking about...but he could guess.

"Ah...ayeeeee seeeeee..." he began. He pulled away from Canyon's gentle grip, his eyes once again avoiding the look of her unhindered womanhood, and began pacing back and forth again. "Hmm...Well, I don't...exactly know what to do, but...you mind if I ask Princess Bubblegum if she can doodle? She's mad smart, and, might think of something."

Canyon rose in place with a sigh. "Sure Finn, but, I'd prefer if you kept this on the down-low? The last thing I want is all of Ooo to know that a goddess inside of me is hornytoads for man-meat."

"I...I'll keep that in mind." Finn replied, his brow furrowing with utter confusion, as he was still not quite sure as to what she meant. His mind wandered towards some predator/prey type thoughts, but, they weren't of the type that Canyon was implying.

"I gotta go, Finn." she said, looking across the rolling hills of the grassland, towards the horizon. "Call me through my sister spirits, the Nymphs, if you come up with something, huh? I could use...TRY, almost anything, at this point."

"Will do...my lady." Finn replied, with a fist to his chest and a deeply taken bow.

Canyon smiled in reply.

The two of them parted from each other, both with a reasonable spirit of angst within their hearts. Everything that Canyon told Finn simply sounded ominous, and, he needed council, right away.

As he strode with a hurried pace towards the Candy Kingdom, Finn wore his rucksack forwards upon his chest and quickly rummaged around within for his walkie-talkie. As soon as his fingers found it, he wrenched it from its hiding place and began spinning the knob to find Princess Bubblegum's face. He dialed in her number and waited for an answer. It was only a few seconds, but, it seemed a lifetime before there was an answer.

"Hello-oh!" the Princess answered.

"Pri-bubs." Finn replied, beginning to huff and puff from the fact that his power walk had turned into a full on jog. "I require immediate assistance, like...apocalipta style."

"Oh no! What is it, Finn?!"

"I can't tell you out in the open. We need to meet indoors."

"Alright. I'll prepare my war room..."

"No..." Finn halted her train of thought, making her even more worried. "This time...it's personal. Jus' tha ears 'n mouths o' you an' me...no more no less. Got it?"

"Yeah. I gotcha, Finn. I'll be on the steps of the Candy Castle in ten, waiting for you."

"Math-a-matical. See ya then." Finn replied, and closed the call, now concentrating on his run. Although he was given no time frame here, it just seemed the chase was on.

He had forgotten completely about his celebratory, candy-trash supper, as well as his guest, soon to arrive at the tree house, and with good reason.

With a time-table unknown, it seemed the world of Ooo was on the brink of destruction...yet again. And, the only thing that could stop it...was love.

Demon Casket

Presents...

Needed...Wanted...Desired

Part 1:

Big Girls Don't Cry...

(...but they do moan, beautifully...)

A Hard Lemonade Fanfiction

of not-so-serious proportions


	2. Chapter 1: Dream a Little Dream of Me

.

\- 1 -

Dream a Little Dream of Me

In Bubblegum's private quarters, Finn kept himself as sturdy as possible while voicing his concerns over Canyons...predicament. He did come off as rushed or a little panicked, from time to time, but, for the most part, he was in complete control of himself. Bubblegum did get the gist of things and soon began trying to form some thoughts on what to do next.

"Hmmm..." she mumbled, pacing back and forth in the midst of her room, as Finn nervously yet calmly watched her from the foot of her bed. "Well, I'm not quite sure what we should do, Finn. Maybe we should start an evacuation...but to where?"

"Wow, wow, wow, PB. Let's not be hasty." Finn said in a calming tone, "There's gotta be something we can do FOR her...not...you know...in spite of her."

Finn's words gave Bubblegum pause. "Mmmmhhh...I see what you're saying, Finn, but, it's not like I can force her to fall in love or force someone to fall in love with her, or something."

"Myeahhh...that's true, but...even she said that it doesn't have to be that deep, ya know? Maybe you can just make someone, temp style, for her to cuddles up with for a night?"

Bubblegum smirked. Finn's suggestion was shaky yet plausible. "...Maybe, but, we probably have to boil down all the variables to be sure that the goddess inside her doesn't feel tricked or something, and...I dunno if a candy person, even one her size, would be, mmm...satisfactory. Besides, I don't even know what kind of guys she likes..."

"...She was super into Billy. That's a start?"

A glimmer of hope streamed through Bubblegum's troubled brow then. "That is true...but, what I'm saying is. Billy was flesh, flesh...not candy flesh. I'm guessing she'd want something of the sort for herself, even if it is for one night."

"Hmmmph..." Finn slumped back a little, slightly defeated.

"On top of that, candy people aren't quite born with thehh...uh...presence of mind as a fully grown guy-pal. I'm pretty sure that it'd take even years to develop that."

Finn slumped a bit more and his lips mashed together in a frustrated zigzag. "Ughhh...yeah. I really dunno what else to do. I mean, the closest guy she's got to Billy is me. She even said I reminded her of him, before, but, I ain't nowhere near Billy's...or even Canyon's size...or coolness."

The both of them began to feel a slight chill of gloom. Perhaps there really was no way out of this impending doom.

Then, Bubblegum's brow raised with a slight ray of sunshine. "...But...you could be..." she said suddenly, a wild thought streaming through her brain.

"Say wah?" was all Finn could say in reply.

"Some of Billy's DNA survives in Sweet P, doesn't it?"

"Y...yeaahhh? Where you goin' with this, Preebee?"

"If I can isolate some of his DNA...rig a sort of...male enhancement...coolness serum...that combines it with some candy flesh growing hormones...it just might work."

Finn couldn't follow. He could only watch, with a raised brow of his own, hopeful yet confused, at what Bubblegum was saying.

"The problem is that I'd need a host for the serum...or potion, if you will, to enhancify." she stopped pacing then and walked over to Finn, placing her hands upon his shoulders and staring sternly into his eyes. "Finn...you are the best candidate for the job...but I can't say for sure what the consequences will be. We are treading on uncharted ground here...but, I'm afraid that we have no choice. Will you be...the love host for this experiment?"

"Hmmm..." Finn ruffled his lips again. He got the basic idea, he thought, of what the Princess was putting down. "If I do...there's no telling what might happen to me...but if I don't...all of Ooo may face trial by water..."

Bubblegum closed her eyes in grave agreement and nodded.

Finn took a deep breath then and slowly let the deeply toned words flow from his mouth...

"...For Ooo."

Bubblegum smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

Over the next few hours or so, Finn and Bubblegum outlined a plan and put it into action, mostly giving the Princess the scientific work and calculations and giving Finn the footwork and gathering. While Finn was out at Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig's, getting a few swabs of DNA from Sweet P, Bubblegum was preparing various machines in her lab for the construction of the serum. It was getting late in the day and night had fallen, by the time Finn got back with all that was needed. He had checked in with BMO and Susan, who had already settled in and was thankfully having quite the time with both BMO and NEPTR. He, regrettably, said to go on without him, as matters of state were taking priority, and, that Susan could go ahead and crash on his bunk. Meanwhile, Finn went ahead and settled in, outside one of Princess Bubblegum's labs, and sat, nervously. Princess Bubblegum worked feverishly inside, calculating variables and combining chemicals, while Finn waited to receive...what could be poison. Neither Finn nor Bubblegum were sure of the consequences, but, they both agreed that it was a risk that was worth taking, since a continental migration was near well impossible. What's more, they had no idea when the goddess inside Canyon might rear her ugly head, so, they both agreed, as well, that the sooner all things were worked out and the potion was taken, the better. And so, Finn sat and waited, contemplating his possible death, while Bubblegum did her best to be sure it didn't come to that. She worked well into the night and Finn waited on hand for her to finally emerge, the both of them struggling to stay awake for the moment of truth.

"Nnnnghhh..." Bubblegum groaned, her eyes squinted and struggled to stay open, as she swirled a beaker full of oddly colored chemicals and poured it into another vessel of strange, steaming liquids. "Ughh...I think I'm gonna haveta...oughhh...enhance Finn's empathy, or...his ability to read women's...fizz...'n, also...I might have to put in some...aughhhhto...pilot...features..." she babbled, losing consciousness, every other second. "I...I wonder what kind of guys Canyon likes..." her mind wandered. "...Need to know...especially since this is HER guy I'm kinda...making...so...Billy was...brave...but Finn's got tons of that...adventurous...definitely muscley...soft spoken...but...not afraid of leading...maybe Canyon and Marci kinda have the same taste in guys? Powerful...dangerous, heheh...but...pushy is bad...Ash was bad news, after all...'n...into magic stuff...swords 'n magic...'n stuff...cruddy, non-sciencey stuff...I wish I had a guy like thahht...smart as flupp...like Simon...poor ol'...sweet...Simon...but also...oohh...a nice maaaaanzzz man...yeahhhhzzz...if I could mix...Billy...'n Simon...'n Finn...all into one...super hunky...dragon slaying...blow my panties off brainy...guy...with long...long...lohhhhng, flowing...golden...hair...like Finnie's...that'd be..."

"...Princess?"

"Huh?" Bubblegum said, feeling a few taps of pressure upon her shoulder, prompting her to turn and regard the person behind who was getting her attention. "...Finn?" she asked the tall, dark figure that stood in the well lit doorway that led to the hall. For some reason, she didn't question how he was able to tap her shoulder from so far away.

"Hey..." 'Finn' said, approaching her, "...you've been working way long on this thing. Don'tcha wanna...take a break?"

The man that stood before her looked like Finn, yet, he was much taller, had a lumberjack's physique with the flannel shirt to match, and also wasn't wearing the trademark, animal hood that he usually wore. His long, shimmering, golden hair seemed to have a life of its own, waving in a breeze that seemed to follow him alone without touching anything else, and, his calming smile had a solidarity to it that looked as if an apocalypse couldn't faze him.

Bubblegum's heart skipped a beat. "Ah...ayee...uhmm..." she blubbered, as 'Finn' scooped her body up and brought her to his chest.

"Come, my lady...you need some air...it'll do you good." he said and began floating her over to the balcony.

"Shh...Surehh..." was all Bonnibel was able to say. Her eyes were wide and shimmering, like shuddering drops of freshly laid morning dew, and, her heart was molten, thumping within, making her feel as if it wanted to leap out of her burning lips to kiss him...which her lips were dying to do as well.

A cool, autumn breeze wafted over their now nearly naked bodies in the glowing sunlight, as he held her against his rocky, chiseled chest. Candy Cherry Blossom petals spilled and flew all around them, as she could do nothing but stare into his creamy, baby eyes. Her skin was gently touching his, warmth to warmth, except for a few, torturous bits that couldn't, as they were hindered by her lacy, silky set of candy underwear. He looked down upon her, his gaze spilling into her soul through her betraying, surrendering eyes, suddenly welling with gleeful tears, and, his gentle smile dissipated into a nervous, serious little mouth, tenderly gasping for air. He seemed desperate for a kiss, now, and, without words, Bonnibel's lips called him forward. He cradled her closer...like a newborn baby...pulled her upwards...as she closed her eyes...

"Nghhh...hey...Pribubs? You gonna get done, anytime soon? It's like...way past Finnie's bedtime..." Finn asked in the third person, as he gently tapped on her shoulder.

"NNNGYAHHHH!" Bubblegum gasped, suddenly pulling upright in her seat. "Damnit, Finn!" she yelled, only now realizing that she had passed out. Her cheeks began to blush, when her conscious mind began digesting...her dream. Her eye twitched, as she stared at...well...kinda...sorta...the guy she'd been dreaming about, and, the gears in her head slowly sped into an act of deflection. "Duh...don't sneak up on me, like that!" she finally said. _'He doesn't have to know! Not a single thing!'_ she thought, and tried to purge the dream sequence from her mind...yet, at the same time, wanted to preserve every...single...detail.

"Hey, sorry! I thought you were still going at it, over here." Finn replied, surprised himself at her reaction.

"Huh? Vwwwhadoyamean?"

"Well, you were still mixing and pouring, just a second ago..."

Bubblegum then turned to look at the beaker of bubbling, pink liquid in her hand. Her eyes squinted and she struggled to reason. Was it...done?

"Ih...hht looks...riiight..." she said, suspicious. Had she been working in her sleep?

They were both slowly swaying in place, completely wasted of all energy, and, not to mention...cranky as hell. "Y-yeah...it's good." Bubblegum said, before quickly standing...or wobbling to a stand, and shoving the beaker full of glowing, bubbling, pink liquid into his arms.

"...Finally..." Finn said in relief. He quickly gulped it down and tossed the glass aside, shattering it with a classic crash.

"Finally?!" Bubblegum grumbled with great annoyance. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to grasp Finn's simple sense of relief of having the deed done. "Jyuuknow hah...lllohhhng I had to work on thahh?"

"Crunk yeah, I know! I wzz...wait'n therez, that whole time!"

"Oughhh, yeahhhh?! Having a comfy li'l snorefest while poor li'l princessessezzz 'r all in here, braincrankin' away..."

"Heii! I was waitn' every dern lit second for ya! Too, it's no walk in the park, grunchin' up all that stoff, for ya to cook in one day, remembers. An' besides! It's been wrackin' my brain, thinking I could just drop dehh..." Finn's eyes went wide with anger and fright, just then. For some reason, he took off his hood and threw it on the ground. "...If this croaks me," he yelled, "I'll...haunt you from beyond the grave, or something!"

Bubblegum became utterly irate at Finn's lack of faith in her, and her mind began clawing at the ether for an ultimate comeback. She placed her hands upon her hips in great defiance, stared at his cute, baby boy face, his shimmering golden locks, and his cute, angry dimples...and...

"...YOUHH...ARE SOHH...NOT...HOT!" was what she finally came up with, ending her statement with a clamped, lopsided smirk and another angry, twitchy eye. Her look resembled that of Popeye the Sailor...but far more adorable.

"I AM TOO!...wah?"

...

Finn stared a while at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum squeezed a few blinks at Finn.

They were both confused...tired...and then, suddenly, both of them just gave up and forgot about what was just said, unwilling to pursue this 'argument' any farther.

...

"...Guhnight, Princess."

"Yeahguuhnight...Finnhhh..." they both said, and left it at that.

"HeyhhcanyougetMorrowtodropmeoff?Ican'tmakiesonfoot..." Finn mumbled as he picked his hat off the floor and sloppily fastened it onto his head.

"Yehsurebringimbackwhenyurrdone..." Bubblegum replied, somehow understanding him, and pressed an unseen button beneath a nearby table.

They bumped their heads against each other, Finn on his way to the balcony behind Bubblegum and Bubblegum on her way to the hall, both saying an unenthusiastic 'Ouch...' in unison, and then continuing on their ways as if it didn't even happen.

Bubblegum wandered up the towers, finally getting found by Peppermint Butler, who brought her all the way to her room and onto her bed.

Finn bumped and toppled over the balcony, fell fast, and was quickly caught by Morrow before he hit the candy pavement. He then got dive bombed towards the treehouse's suspension bridge, upon which he softened his impact by rolling. He rolled and rolled, subtly guiding himself down a ladder or two, across several planked floors, and ricocheted himself off a branch in the floor, so he could lay himself out, horizontal, in mid air, and land perfectly on his side...on his bed...where he began snoring, sound asleep.

* * *

Author's notes and some replies:

Heya, y'all. I hope you're liking this so far!

I've been dying to do an Adventure Time fic for a while, especially since the series has picked up again and it seems that it's all coming to a close. This here is a nice and somewhat spontaneous fapfic that I hope is as fun to read as it is for me to make. Also, it's sort of my way of celebrating one of the best and farthest reaching animations that has ever lived. It's sad that it's all ending, but, I hope that it all ends with a big, big bang that in no way and in no stretch of the imagination even remotely disappoints! From what I've seen of the current season so far, it definitely will not.

Three cheers for Adventure Time!

* * *

Guest - Thanks for noticing! lol

I kinda get that a lot, and, yeah, I pride myself on trying to get the characters right, otherwise, it just ain't them. I try to hold true to that, even when I have to bend the rules and attitudes a bit. Believability...it's sexy, heheh, especially if we're all saying to ourselves, "Yeah...that COULD hapen..." even if it never would, lol.

Yeps, no smut yet. It's a kinda slow burner...emphasis on the kinda, heheh. I assure you, I like nasty, and, it's coming quickly.

True, Susan's not actually a first pick kind of parter for Finn, but, I always felt that it's like a naughty, farmer's daughter, roll in the hay type thing. One of those, "Well, I wouldn't say no..." type of moments.

And, yeah, sometimes size matters, lol, buuuut...awkward is loads of fun...well, writing characters in awkward, or, more specifically...compromised positions and situations...those are REALLY tasty. Heheh.

Bon appetite.

* * *

TheOneAndOnly1993 - Ah, yeah, Prubs is in here...mmmmjust maybe not quite as you may hope. See above comment...slow burn, heheh, but, hopefully satisfying.

Ah yeah, I'm all about emoting. I don't like feeling bland, and, as I would say, a lot of the times 'fluff' is the BEST part.

* * *

Doctor61 - Tru, tru...well, actually, I'm not steering this anywhere but straight into the drink, heheh. Sweet...sour...tingly lemonade...hard lemonade...passionate...nasty...eh, you get the picture. lolz

* * *

Thank you all for your kind and enthusiastic comments. You are a credit to my mojo.

* * *

Arrighty, so, as some of you might know, I'm in need of funds to keep the lights on and keep my belly at least half full so my brain can work. So, once again, I'm asking anyone who can to go to my woefully underdeveloped patron page, under the username /demoncasket , and to please consider becoming a patron. Every cent counts for me, nowadays...and I'm kinda getting literally sick from only eating instant ramen...not that ramen's a bad thing or anything, but, yeah, I could use something a little more healthy...and doesn't make me potty, every few hours...ehem.

My thanks to all my fans and readers. Please excuse my typos...writing overexcitedly at 4 in the morning kinda does that to ya, heheheh.

May you have a cheerio day, and, remember to always face it...

A'outrance!

D.


	3. Chapter 2-1: Two Tickets to Paradise

.

\- 2 -

Two Tickets to Paradise

Verse 1

Finn was comfortable, nestled cozy and warm within his bed. It was a nice contrast to the rather rough and hurried...and absolutely draining pace of the previous evening. He would feel completely rested, if it wasn't for a certain annoying, pulsating ringing that was coming from somewhere within the room. Surely, he ought to go and investigate what that was, but, his primitive brain was in control of his actions at this time, and, all he wanted to do was sleep in. So, he grabbed the two, large, soft, and lovely warm pair of sweetly scented, fluffy, and dreamy cushions in front of him and absolutely buried himself within, even up to his ears and the point of nearly suffocating himself. "MMMMMMmmmmmmmphhhhh..." he deliciously grumbled, as he was enveloped within the nice, soothing...fleshy comfort.

"...Uh...Finn?"

Finn heard someone call his name. His sleep clouded brain wrote it off as Jake calling him down to breakfast, but, he felt too good to get up and just really wanted to vegetate. "Nnnnnnghhhh...five...minutes..." he huffed into the cushions, not caring if Jake heard. He could care less if he came all the way up to wake him...he was in his own world right now.

...Of course, if he was slightly more awake, he'd remember that Jake wasn't home right now, and, he'd also notice that the voice that called to him was much, much smoother...and female.

"Uggh...ermmmm...Fiiiiiihiiiiiiinnnuh...?" the warm yet increasingly annoyed female voice sang forth again.

Finn didn't even respond this time.

So, in all reasonability, Finn next received a sharp, swift, stinging smack, straight onto the crown of his head. This time, he snapped to, right into a grumbling consciousness.

"What the flip, Jake?! Why'd you..." Finn began, and ended, swiftly. With his smoky, sleep filled eyes, he focused, but, he could very plainly see that he was getting stared at by a large female with a dark, cat headded hood, relative to Finn's bunny-like headgear, and a tuft of blonde hair was presenting itself out the top edge of the cat's face portal. It was an annoyed, nearly angry Susan...and he had just been burying his face in her breasts.

"...GYAHHH!" Finn swiftly leapt out of bed to get away from her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he stammered, as Susan walked herself off the bed, with her lower legs as skis. She was blushing something awful, having had her breasts used as a futon, but, after a while, she simply began to giggle. "Heheheh, it's okay, Finn. You must've been real tired when you got back, huh?"

Finn grinded his teeth slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Musta been." he agreed. "I don't even remember getting back...or getting into bed...or even how I got back from..." Finn gasped sharply then, when he realized that the deed over the transformation serum was, in fact, DONE. "Oh glob...oh glob...OH GLOB..." he chanted, panicking. He danced a bit, hopping left and right across his feet and flailing his hands to the left and right of his face, as if he was fanning himself with his fingers. He then began looking himself over, patting himself here and there, making sure he wasn't missing anything. "How do I look?! Do I look any diff..." He just noticed the muffled yet piercing ring of Princess Bubblegum's ringtone coming from his radio phone.

"You look fine! What the bleep bloop, Finn?" Susan retorted with great confusion, watching him leap across the room to his traveling pack.

Finn crammed a hand inside, while barely able to hold it up with the other, and urgently rummaged through the pack's contents. He soon retrieved his phone and nearly ripped out the telescoping antenna, extending it, and clicked a button to answer. "Pribubs!" he called into the receiver.

"Oh, thank glob, Finn! You're alive!" Bubblegum answered, her voice winded and gasping.

"Yeah, I'm good! In fact..." Finn spoke, slowly calming down and looking himself over, yet again, "...in fact...I...I don't think anything's happened. It doesn't appear to've worked."

"Yeah? I mean, no? No, nothing?" Bubblgum's relief slumped into an air of disbelief flavored confusion. "That can't be...I don't get why..."

"Yeah." Finn echoed her sentiments. "I mean, I don't know what, but, there should at least've been something, right?"

Bubblegum replied, quite confused. "Yes, indeed." They both sank into a moment of thought, with Susan confused and rubbing her head, not too far away from Finn. "...Well, I can't say what for what, for sure, right now, so, I guess you should just come in. If it really didn't work, I need to know what DID happen, and...and we probably need to think of something else."

"Yeah. You're defs right." Finn replied. He suddenly noticed that he'd been ignoring Susan all this time. "Oh, right. Um, also, Susan's here for a visit! We're celebrating the, like...Iunno-teenth anniversary of the Hyooman's return to Beautopia, today. She'll be coming along. We got so caught up in our mission yesterday that I completely forgot!"

Susan gave a thumbs up, in reply.

"Sounds great, Finn. I'd love to see her too." Bubblegum replied.

"Okiedokies. We'll be there after I pick up some supplies for the boat ride. Multi-tasking, boiieee."

Both Susan and Bubblegum giggled at Finn's antics.

"Arrightee. I'll see you when you get here. Bye, till then." Bubblegum closed then.

"Yeps." Finn replied, and, they hung up their phones.

"Jeez, Finn. What's with all the crazies?" Susan asked, as Finn stuffed his walkie-talkie style phone back into his pack.

"Oh...um..." Finn was about to blurt out the answer to Susan's question, but then, he recalled the sense of decency and secrecy...and complexity that surrounded it. It certainly wasn't a something that could be said in one breath. "...Wellls...know what? Let's just get going to the Candy Kingdom. I'll try to explain along the way."

Susan smirked. "Alright."

"Besides, I'm hungry. R'you hungry? You gotta be hungry." Finn sputtered his sentence. Susan was surprised that his own words didn't make him trip as he navigated around the cluttered room towards the ladder.

"Eheheheh, yeah. I'm starving." Susan replied.

Finn and Susan slinked their way down the ladders towards the treehouse's front door, with Finn in the lead. He, several times, out of concern over whether Susan could fit through some of the more tighter ladder shafts and nooks of the treehouse, looked up to be sure she wasn't having a hard time. Thankfully, she wasn't. In fact, she was slipping down the tree's ladder shafts far easier than Finn expected. Not to mention, although Finn did his best to look away, he constantly got a full, luscious view of Susan's fanny...and her more naughty bits, every time she stepped...stepped...stepped. He just noticed then that, she was 'au naturel', with her old, torn, seeker tunic, for the sake of authenticity for the commemorative journey. He didn't know how to feel about that, especially since it seemed to have grown in size and she was nearly swimming in it.

"Ladies first..." Finn motioned forth with his free arm, as he held the front door open for Susan.

"Heheheh, you're weird." Susan playfully commented, ruffling his hood and making him giggle as she passed him by.

Finn didn't understand why, but, he noticed that Susan looked oddly...sexier than she used to. She didn't look so manly and muscular right now, with her body loaded with muscular mountain ranges. Sure, she was still quite the large one, towering nearly twice Finn's size, yet, her body seemed more tight...toned...curvy.

"Egh...oh glob globbit..." Finn said, just now noticing the tightness in his pants. He shifted his hips left and right to subtly steer the skin hungry monster raging within his shorts into a more comfortable...and less obvious position and then continued on out the door. Strangely enough...

"...OW!" he said, bumping his head on the door's upper frame. "What the...?" he said, ducking out into the daylight. "Was that always that small?" he asked himself.

"Finn! You okay?" Susan asked, waiting for him a few feet away.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Finn replied. He closed the door and walked away, rubbing his head and staring back at the lintel. Turning and walking, he joined Susan and ignored the incident, not thinking much of it and simply attributing it to his growth as a young man. A lingering thought remained, however, in that even the height of the doorknob seemed lower, as he left it.

Finn and Susan soon found themselves traveling through the candy forest. The gentle scent of candy floss of various, light fruit flavorings permeated the air, along with gentle notes of vanilla and other subtle, teasing essences of sweet cream. Every once in a while, it made them 'mmm' and pause in place, especially when a lovely, wafting breeze teased their senses with a candied berry medley.

"You know," Finn began, "it almost doesn't matter how many times I come through this place. It's almost like there's always something new." He spoke this, before tearing some fluffy, edible cotton from a nearby, low-hanging branch and stuffed it into his mouth.

"That's so awesome." Susan replied, grabbing some clouds for herself. "MMMMmmmm!..." she moaned, orgasmically, as her taste buds erupted with near conflicting bursts of mellow and sharp, subtle and fierce explosions of flavor. "Da' ess goooh!" she said, speaking like she did when Finn and she first met, and they howled with a gorgeous peal of hearty laughter.

"Dang yobs. How long has it really been since that day?" Finn inquired, referring to the day in question. He seemed to fidget around at the tightness he was suddenly feeling, in his pack and his clothes. "It's, like, totes crazy to hear you speak like that now. And it probably wasn't too long ago, but, it feels like 'tiiimes' ago." he concluded. Strangely, along with this, he started to fidget around, due to the tightness he felt in his shirt and his pack's straps. 'Jeez...I really must be growing...' he thought, as he loosened the straps some and shifted his shirt. "I better cool off the Finn cakes." he told himself, thinking he was getting fat.

"Hahaha. I don't even know." Susan replied, "It's almost like it's been a whole lifetime since. I can't even torque down how it felt to be the, heheheh, 'original' Susan."

"I know, right? Even though...egh...heheh, 'original' Susan sounds so cute being, well, Susan, hahahah." Finn joked, complimenting, yet, even Susan now couldn't ignore the fact that Finn seemed very uncomfortable in his clothes.

"Uh, you okay over there?" Susan asked, while she was about to say 'thank you' for Finn ninja-ing in a sort of 'you're cute' compliment.

Finn continued, even increased, his shifting around. His clothes, both top and bottom, felt as if they were shrinking, turning into tight bands of cloth at the seams. "I dunno. It feels like I..."

*creeeeek...RRRRIIIIP!*

Suddenly, his shirt didn't feel as tight anymore. Some seam, somewhere, burst open, though he didn't know where. "Ah...ayee...ough..." was all Finn could say. He could swear his clothes were disintegrating upon him.

"Finn..." Susan spoke, regarding him with a fairly shocked, confused look upon her face. "...You're...growing! Fast!"

Finn looked himself over. "Y...yeah! I am!" he said, noticing that he was subtly farther from the ground now, and, his vision was now about neck height with Susan. Even then, another tiny tear was heard. Finn wasn't sure where, again, but, he was certain it was coming from his shorts.

"What is going on with you?" Susan finally asked.

Finn swiftly opened his mouth, about to blurt the first thing that came to his mind, about Canyon and Princess Bubblegum, as well as his mission to save Ooo...and then shut it closed, just as abruptly. He stood a moment, dumbfounded. He couldn't quite articulate it all that was going on, not in a few sentences, anyway. Besides that, it was still a very sensitive subject. Finn's mouth smirked into a squiggly line again, and then he intermittently kept opening his mouth and raised a finger to make a point and start talking...but kept shutting himself down and back to a fairly struggling look of confusion. He just couldn't quite get any of it out. All the while, his clothes continued to make troubling little sound effects, signaling to the world, and Susan in particular, that something weird was going on.

Susan could only stand back then, with a confused sort of half frown of her own. She couldn't decipher Finn's...problem.

After a second or two of gathering his thoughts, Finn finally took hold of everything by saying, "Well...okay, I'll tell ya, but...you gotta promise that, no matter who asks you or how nice they are to get it, you can't tell anyone."

Susan's look of confusion suddenly raised into surprise. "...Okaaay? But, why?"

"It's a sensitive subject." Finn bluntly said. "Plus, the person in question...she's in a bit of a twist over it and its...um...embarrassing."

Susan nodded slowly, with a silent 'ooh...' upon her lips.

"Plus, plus," Finn went on, "me an' Prubs need to keep it on the down-low, so as to not freak peeps out. It just ain't good ju-ju, especially if we can dodge the world-wide freakage."

Susan gritted her teeth a bit in a slightly wincing sneer, as even the 'non disclosure agreement' she was facing alone was a little too much to take in. "O-okay, okay. No talkies. I get it." she replied, "Now, can you please tell me what the hecks is up with you? From the top, maybe?"

"Yeah. That'd be a good place to start...or the only place, really..."

They walked on through the forest, with Finn describing the situation and Susan getting more surprised by the second. Just as well, by the second, Finn's body continued to change. He slowly became taller...and larger. By the time they were nearing the treeline of the forest and could just barely see the walls and towers of the Candy Kingdom beyond, the brief tale of Canyon's situation and the possible fate of Ooo had been told. Along with this by now, the straps on Finn's backpack were opened considerably in comparison to before, and, the clothes upon his body, both top AND bottom, were hanging in places by threads.

"So, that's the situtioh...ough!" Finn groaned at the tightness around his face and neck. It was his animal hood...and it was damn well choking him. "Glob darnit...!" he said and began wrenching it off his head. He forcefully yet delicately at times tugged it in stages to get it off of him without ripping it. He was successful...in more ways than one.

"Ohh..." Susan gasped, as, all at once, she was treated to the view of Finn's long, golden, shimmering length of hair, spilling in slow motion from its hiding place. Along with this, serendipity at peak levels, the last threads of Finn's shirt gave way with a snap, and, his top quickly converted into a mini-vest.

"..."

Susan swallowed hard, utterly silent, not recognizing that she was blushing something awful. She touched a few fingers lightly to her 'oooh' shaped lips and took in the male-stripper-esque view. Finn's figure had somehow gone from flat and teeny to chiseled and manly. Susan hadn't been keeping much of an eye on him, all this time, as they were continuously navigating the trees ahead, but, especially since his height was approaching hers and clearly hinting at going beyond, she surely was taking notice now. With the nearly sparkling, frozen waterfall of blonde locks that streamed from the crown of his head, and his sweet, babyface features, coupled with the fact that he, humbly, didn't even know how good he looked right now, it was damn well making her moist.

"Aw, snap!" Finn said, ironically. "It literally snapped!"

Susan snickered slightly at this, slightly snorting in her nose and hiding her smile behind her hand while she giggled.

He then began looking about himself, hoping that his shorts weren't giving way too. "Mmmm..." he mumbled to himself with a smirk when he noticed that even they were splitting in places. He didn't quite know what to do, so he suggested, "Ummmmmm...I think we'd better get going. I don't wanna go walking down Candy Main Street all nakies."

"Y...yeah, we should." Susan agreed...somewhat. _"Speak for yourself, you clueless cutie..."_ she thought, subtly looking him over out the corner of her eye _"I'm in no hurry."_ Even though she'd seen herself before, muscles and all in the mirror, Susan couldn't deny what she felt, admiring Finn's new, developing physique. It was all quite tasty, especially since he was nearing her own body size. _"That canyon is gonna be one lucky lady..."_ she thought to herself, blushing even more and quickly looking away, when her eyes playfully spied the hint of a large, meaty sausage, tucked away in Finn's barely present pair of pants.

"One thing's for sure." Finn broke Susan's...concentration.

"Eghuh? What's that?" she nervously replied.

"...Pribubs' potion?

...It's working."

* * *

Author's Notes and Replies:

Hey, Y'all. Sorry for the really, really late reply on this installation. Buncha life happened to me at the end of last week and I had to deal with it. What was? Wells, my big bro moved out, 'n he was a real cool guy, so, I was pretty broken up about it all, for a while. Also, for a while, trying to squeeze out some writing juice when you're kinda depressed doesn't work so well, but...yet...heheh...here we are. Ah'm back, or, as Ruby would say, "Ayeee am and eternal flayeeem, baybeee!"

...Well, I'm not, but, you get the point.

...I probably shouldn't hype up my person so much like that, since I crack like everyone else, lol.

Anyways, this chapter needed some work, throughout the week, with pacing, placement of events, and all that sorta jazz, so, yeah, it took a while for it to get out. I'm just really glad that things are finally flowing again. Hope you enjoyed, and, do look forward to the next verses of this chapter!

* * *

King69 - Yes...yes it is.

* * *

Anonymous - Tru, tru. But, wells, I always play it through my head like a directed movie, so, it kinda does come out as if it was to be put into an episode. Nah, doesn't aaalways work, but, if it does, heheh, it's good.

Yep, sorry to rain on your possible expects, but, it's a-goin' there. I can appreciate your point, surely, but, um...how do I say it? Advantages...yeah. I wanted him to have certain advantages, when he goes through his lemons, hehe.

FYI, he would do something really cool and not remember it when he's half asleep, wouldn't he...

Is that the DC you be? Yeah, yeah...it's me...it's me. I'm still upset that that one crashed, flying off the rails, but, I still loved the direction it was going, lol, even if it was going all adlib, to keep me interested near the end. Tell ya the truth, though, I still wanna do that story, somehow. Just, maybe not so dark, next time around...at least until the, well, dark, adventurous parts, yeah? lol. There were some aspects of it that still scorch me with passion, to this day. Maybe I'll try working them into later parts of this one? Iunno. Sometimes the past keeps coming up, like the big, tasty, yet hard to deal with frozen turkey at the back of the fridge that you keep promising you'll cook, but, never do, hahaha.

Thanks for sticking with, from even back that far. Hopefully, this one doesn't crash into the ground, like so many others in my graveyard, lol. Hopefully some safeguards I put in for this one prevent that, kinda.

* * *

Jaykingamez \- Wells, it would take something pretty significant to wobble Canyon, yeah? lol. A little fantasy arm twisting never hurt nobody.

Wouldn't it be a real hoot to see Prubsie actually drunk or something? Lol, that'd be awesome to see that in the actual show, but, I don't think we'll get to see that anytime soon, hahaha.

Ah, yeah. You know the creator's paradox, lol. It's a misfortune that I'll probably never really get to feel or see my story from your pov, but, yeah. Such is fate, heheh.

* * *

TheOneAndOnly1993 - Cools, I'm glad you're finding her presence tasty, lol. Alls I can say though is, if you're waiting for a MAJOR, major interaction, this Part might be lacking for you. The next Part, however, if I get to it...well...we'll cross that bridge when we get there, lol.

Egh, yeah, the Star Vs. fic sadly crashed spectacularly like the same fic Anon mentioned. Since I put in a Part by Part safety on this one, maybe it won't come to that. Here's hoping.

* * *

Thank you all for your kind and enthusiastic comments. You are a credit to my mojo.

* * *

Arrighty, so, as some of you might know, I'm in need of funds to keep the lights on and keep my belly at least half full so my brain can work. So, once again, I'm asking anyone who can go to my woefully underdeveloped patron page, under the username /demoncasket , and to please consider becoming a patron.

Also, in case any of you were wondering of any other options, I am also an extremely low level miner for bit coins too, so, if anyone is looking to throw me some micro, my address is 16ydk2MWPNFK7hMYUB97R8tRGZgdpGAXyg

Every cent counts for me, nowadays...and I'm kinda getting literally sick from only eating instant ramen...not that ramen's a bad thing or anything, but, yeah, I could use something a little more healthy...and doesn't make me potty, every few hours...ehem.

My thanks to all my fans and readers. Please excuse my typos...writing overexcitedly at 4 in the morning kinda does that to ya, heheheh.

May you have a cheerio day, and, remember to always face it...

A'outrance!

D.


	4. Chapter 2-2: Two Tickets to Paradise

.

\- 2 -

Two Tickets to Paradise

Verse 2

Although Finn's growth spurt in height seemed to be slowing, his body didn't skimp on growing in other ways. About half way through the meadow before the Candy Kingdom, they had to stop, because, his beloved pair of adventuring shorts had given way. His bone structure as well was getting larger and wider, somewhat akin to Billy's, and, with that, the few threads that held his shorts so tightly to his body finally failed. Fortunately, he still had his hero's loin cloth, once worn by Billy himself, and was able to wear it loosely about his body.

Susan, standing back and watching all this, gained the treat of surveying what once stood in the darkness...Finn's manhood. Strangely enough, it wasn't as big as his body was portraying, but, it was still of considerably sizable girth, like a cuddly, fleshy teddy bear. It looked cute, against his body...maybe even adorable in fact, and Susan was soon wondering what it would feel like to hold it in her hands...or other, tighter places.

"Ready, Susan?" Finn asked, after regrettably blocking Susan's view of his little love sausage.

"...Yuuhuusss..." Susan sighed, half speaking through her slightly puckered lips...before she snapped back into reality, fishing herself out of her mindless daydream, and answered, "Huh? Ohyeah...sure."

Finn entered the Candy Kingdom with Billy's loincloth cinched around his waist. After going through a few bakeries and some camping supply stores, he was comfortably wearing it about his hips, and, his height was getting to near even to Susan's. With a nearly bare breasted hunk in a loincloth walking around, the candy people surely began to take notice.

Susan began discretely sharing a few naughty words and giggling glances in agreement with the ladies, behind Finn's back. Along with Lollipop Girl and Chocoberry, many of the candy girls traded a few congratulatory glances...as well as some hot, longing ones, and even some angry, jealous ones, toward Susan. She only giggled it off, enjoying it all, for what it was worth, even if their outing wasn't what they thought it was.

Finn was quickly becoming quite the sensation with all the women in town, yet, him being him, he was totally oblivious, brushing it all off as the candy people being their own, jovial selves. Surely, his head would burst if he actually heard any exchanges the ladies had with Susan, or, more specifically, what they all wanted to know of him...or do with him. Funny enough, this began strengthening a possible resolve to make good on their various questions and suggestions.

Upon climbing the steps of the candy castle, he had surpassed Susan's height by an inch or two, and, his muscles were soon approaching her current thickness. When Princess Bubblegum came upon this sight, she was, least be to say...shocked...and very, very happy about it.

"Hey, PB." Finn said, unassuming in comparison to the way he looked. "So...guess what."

Bubblegum's eyes were like two, gigantic, twirling marbles, glossy and shimmering, admiring Finn's transformation like a large, sizzling, candy steak. "Wh...wah?" the Princess asked, just noticing that Finn said something.

"Looks like your power juice worked, huh? I know, I shoulda called you, but, I figured it'd be a nicer surprise to just see it in person."

"Y...yeahh...I'll say..." Bubblegum spoke like a zombie. "Gehh...buh...but...ahem...but you said it didn't work..."

"Yeah, it didn't...while you were calling, that is. At least it didn't LOOK, like it did. However, something must have catalyzed the chemicals, some time after you called. As to what it was, I can't be sure. I mean, it could be...that I was awake, then, or...hmm..." Finn said, gripping gently upon his chin and tapping upon his lips with a forefinger, while he thought and looked around. "...Oh! It might have been because I was in near contact with a female! Like Susan here!"

Susan winced, thinking she'd done something wrong. "What?! Did I do something..."

"Heheh, oh, no, Susan." Finn waved towards her in reassurance, trying to get her to dismiss any negative thoughts from her mind. "It's a good thing. Consider that you've quite possibly helped save all of Ooo from an abysmal fate."

Susan smiled brightly then and pointed to herself. "...Me? Really?"

"Heheh, don't read too much into it...although, I would say that you deserve at least a footnote in Ooo history."

The three of them started giggling at Finn's high-brow sense of humor.

This didn't last long for Bubblegum, however, as she didn't recall this brand of comedy, or his volley of more brainy speech, to be a regular piece of Finn's repertoire. "Hmm...it seems the cocktail has affected your speech patterns as well, Finn...quite possibly your intelligence itself." Bubblegum said, taking her own turn to clutch and rub at her chin. "We seem to have given you the...uh...full package." Bubblegum blushed at her own words, with Susan discretely giggling along.

"Heheh, agreed." Finn said, looking himself over again...and giving Bubblegum a first class view of his partially hidden and very meaty buttocks, while he twisted around and curiously surveyed his body's growing landscape. The Princess bit her lip in restraint then, also hindering the urge to lunge forward at the nice piece of meat to give it a quick nibble.

"Ughhhare...are you going to go and...satiate Canyon's urg...needses...riiight noww, or...?" Bubblegum asked, and then quickly capped her lips with her hand, knowing that her question came out wrong. The truth of the matter was, she really hoped he had some free time to 'spend' with her. Even Susan picked up on the vibe she was giving out and gently clamped down on her own lips, suppressing a giggle. It was beyond amusing to see the Princess so flirty, and vulnerable.

Finn, on the other hand, had no assumptions upon Bubblegum, whatsoever, especially since their history together painted a fairly thick wall between them, man/woman-wise. "Mmm...I couuuld, but, I think it prudent to let the mixture complete its work, first. My best guess is that, by tomorrow, I'll be fully equipped to handle her needs."

Bonnibel swallowed hard and squeezed her legs together at Finn's words. Susan did the same and pursed her lips together, nearly choking on her tongue, having surveyed Finn's 'equipment' with her own eyes.

"Ssso...you're free then? M-maybe you need to come in. I might need to run some tests, or..." Bubblegum pushed, timidly. She even began holding her hands behind her, gently kicking her toes across the candy pavement, and bashfully looking away from him like a little schoolgirl.

"Nah, that's okay." Finn said happily...yet bluntly.

Bubblegum's face quickly flipped into a severe smack of hurt, then. She even had to choke back a sob and did her best to keep her composure.

"N-no, I didn't mean it that way!" Finn said...even though he couldn't remotely grasp why Bubblegum would take such offense at Finn's reassuring demeanor. "I mean, your work is squarely sound, I'm sure. And, I don't feel anything wrong with my transformation. It's been quite smooth, in fact...well, aside from the incident of my clothes tearing off of my body, eheheh." he humorously announced, blushing a bit and rubbing the back of his head. "That, I didn't see coming."

Bubblegum regained herself emotionally...somewhat. She managed a crooked smile and a half-hearted laugh. "Eheheh, reeealleeee...that's soooh funneeeehh...aheheh...heh..." She clenched again, at the mad thought of envisioning Finn's clothes tearing from his body to reveal this fine specimen of male humanity before her. The fact that his beauty surpassed even the 'Finn' she saw within her tired, little daydream, the night before, did nothing to help the torturous want within her soul.

"Oh, shpleezow! Look at the time..." Finn said, flexing his body in a slight twist and heroically looking towards the sun, while squinting with his eagle eyes and shading them with an open palm.

Susan made another silent 'ooh', seeing him pose again like Greek statue, with Bonnibel biting her lip, again, and furrowing her brow troubled, similar spirits.

"We gotta go." he said, crushing Bubblegum's hopes for a late brunch of some kind, with her newly constructed hero.

"Oh...must you?!" Bubblegum said in a pleading voice that was not her own. She nearly slapped her hand to cap her mouth again.

"Yeah, sorry, PB. Me and Susan have to put in for a, aheheh, leisurely cruise down memory lane."

Bubblegum was heartbroken at Finn's words. Finn interpreted this as something nice that excluded her. He was right, of course...just not in the way she was thinking it.

"...We're gonna float down a sewage pipe on a motorized raft." he then said, plainly, with a hint of embarrassment. "I didn't mean to play it up so much."

"Oh..." Bubblegum said with a strange sigh of relief, flopping a hand against her heart. Finn cocked a confused eyebrow at her reaction. Was she that happy that it wasn't as fun, after all? "OH! Er...I mean...uh...why don't you borrow my inflatable raft? It'd be waaaay nicer than a wooden one, right?" she floundered, looking for anything to deflect from her true feelings.

Susan and Finn perked up a bit then. "Hey, yeah! That'd be way better! Thanks, PB! Dunno how we can thank you!"

Bubblegum suddenly stifled a rather devious smile then, having digested Finn's fortuitous words. "Ohohh...don't worry. I'll think of something...ehem...uh, wait right here! I'll be right back..." she said, turning to go get her piece of possible leverage. At this, running off to grab her proposed raft, she practically bubbled with ideas of how to get Finn to 'thank' her for her service. Quite possibly, with a service of his own.

"Wonder how she even knew we were going to use a wooden raft..." was all Finn said, turning to Susan. Susan could only shrug in response.

Within a minute or so, Bubblegum was bidding farewell to Finn, admiring his backside a bit more while he walked away. As she bit her fingernails, barely quelling her hunger for the boy, even Susan turned to her and mouthed a silent 'good job', paired with two thumbs up, before she chased after Finn. Blushing, again, Bubblegum bit her lip, wishing she was in Susan's place.

She turned to enter the solitude of her castle then, and, she began trying to recall the last time she was in the presence of another intellectually inclined male that attracted her so. Out of the sunlight and into the shade of the great hall, she felt as if she was holding her guts in and wanted to invite herself along for the ride to Beautopia, but, she also felt like an interloper, having not been a part of the original voyage. But she wanted some way to be near her newfound interest. She was indeed dying for one.

Passing through a miscellaneous hallway, she passed the guard's monitoring station, filled with banana guards led by old Colonel Candy Corn...who was asleep at the wheel. She wanted to blow off some steam, right then and there, by running in and giving them an earfull...but then, she recalled telling Finn, in their last day out...or in, that she was trying to be a little nicer and handle things more calmly. She passed on by, leaving her foolish but well meaning garrison of clumsy soldiers to their own devices.

A thought occurred to her, though, as she remembered another incident with her running into the monitoring station. "Hey, waitasecond...didn't my growth serum pack Finn full of multi-purpose nanoits? Isn't my inflatable raft loaded with all sortsa 360 degree camera junk" she asked herself, her eyes widening and sparkling like stars.

She began giggling again and bounded forward, at a full sprint, heading straight towards her personal monitoring station to satiate her voyeuristic thirst for her little boy hero...who was definitely not so little, anymore.

"Hey, Peps!" Bubblegum called out to Peppermint Butler, certain he heard her, somehow, "I needs my cocoa! Triple strength, stat!"

* * *

Author's Notes and Replies:

Yeahhh, kinda struggling with this part for some reason, but, still had some fun with it. Little segment got a little bigger than I thought it would, and it's getting a little late for a release, so...release!

Hope y'all r liking it so far. I can't wait to cuddle with Susan, hehehe.

* * *

King69 - lol, contrats. And thanks. Hope it gets even better from here.

* * *

Jaykingamez - You have a point there, NEPTR, lol. Wells, sorry, I've never been a solid fan of Phoebe. She's a nice, down to earth character and has some backbone to her, but, Iunno, she's never really piqued my interest...not sexually, anyways, heheh.

My best guess though, if I did write a segment with her, that is, is that she'd get nice and interested...and then Cinnamon Bun'd get jealous as hell and possibly challenge him to a duel, where Finn'd have to fake some attacks and either take out CB gently or fake a loss. Question still stands, though, would I go all netori mode for Flame Princess? Maybe, I would. But, like I said, I'm not really into her.

* * *

Thank you all for your kind and enthusiastic comments. You are a credit to my mojo.

* * *

Arrighty, so, as some of you might know, I'm in need of funds to keep the lights on and keep my belly at least half full so my brain can work. So, once again, I'm asking anyone who can to go to my woefully underdeveloped patron page, under the username /demoncasket , and to please consider becoming a patron.

Also, in case any of you were wondering of any other options, I am also an extremely low level miner for coins too, so, if anyone is looking to throw me some micro, my address is 16ydk2MWPNFK7hMYUB97R8tRGZgdpGAXyg

Every cent counts for me, nowadays...and I'm kinda getting literally sick from only eating instant ramen...not that ramen's a bad thing or anything, but, yeah, I could use something a little more healthy...and doesn't make me potty, every few hours...ehem.

My thanks to all my fans and readers.

Also, a special thanks to those who have donated to help me along. If you have any suggestions for any future projects, please PM me about them. (We just might be able to work something out, heheh.)

May you have a cheerio day, and, remember to always face it...

A'outrance!


	5. Chapter 2-3: Two Tickets to Paradise

.

\- 2 -

Two Tickets to Paradise

Verse 3

Finn and Susan made their way out of the Candy Kingdom to the old site of taffy tree stumps, where Finn and Jake found the hatch to the Hyooman settlement. Along the way, they were telling each other of random adventures, random jokes, how things were after the return to Beautopia, and eating random snacks, such as, candy corn...kettle corn...mini corndogs...kettle shaped candy corn...mini candy corndogs inside of edible kettles...and kale, for fiber.

At the hatch, Finn brought a temporary hold to their journey. "Hold up." he said, just as Susan was planting her feet upon the ladder and wading into the darkness.

"What's up, Finn?" Susan queried, puzzled.

Finn put his pack down upon the outer drum of the sealed shaft (which he slid off his arm, because he'd gotten too big for it to fit over his body) and began rummaging through it. "...Aha!" he said, as his hands plucked something from within and brought it into the light.

Susan put a hand to her mouth, when she saw what it was. "But, I brought a flashlight..."

Finn went ahead and lit the lantern up anyway and presented it before her with a wide, playful smile. "...Magic...of red flower?" he said, using his own voice but Susan's old-style, broken cadence.

Susan chuckled in reply.

Moments later, they were trekking through the ruins of the Hyoomans' old emergency settlement, with Susan and Finn giggling, as she gave her "Long ago...Hyoomans lived in Beautopia..." speech. It was damn near impossible for the speech to finish, with Susan telling Finn, intermittently, to "Gshh...shut up! Let me finish!". It wasn't too long, however, until she finished up her little story and they finally got to the water's edge, where the settlement's livable real estate became scarce and fell off into the 'sea' of darkness. This was also the castoff point where Susan originally found out that Finn didn't have gills.

"...Heyyyou're not gonna try to drown me again, are you?" Finn asked, half-serious, half jokingly. But, when Susan erupted with laughter, Finn was dragged along with her into the fit of howling hilarity.

"Just shut up and put down the freaking boat, will ya?" Susan demanded, through a harsh, unstoppable flow of giggles.

"Heheh, arright, Suuse." Finn replied.

Finn then put down the lantern and his...shoulder bag, to begin rustling through its contents, yet again. He retrieved the object that Princess Bubblegum had given them, before they left. It was a small wooden box...crafted from white and bittersweet chocolate tree bark, that had the simple, goldish caption "Inflatable Raft" written upon its lid. Finn broke off the lid and began to eat it, while he surveyed what was inside. Within was a large, marshmallow pillow, upon which was settled what looked to be a pink and white medicine pill. The ominous thing had a slight glow of its own, quite visible in the darkness, even with the lantern's light shining upon it. Along with the pill was a printed card, made of rice foam, which Finn picked up and read.

'Drop into water.' was all it said.

"...mmOkay. Seems clear enough..." Finn replied, somewhat doubtful but still trusting in Bonnibel's ingenuity.

Finn stuffed the lightly sweetened rice foam cracker into his mouth, which dissolved as it broke up upon his teeth and tongue. After ripping apart another part of the box, along with part of the giant marshmallow pillow, he took the pill and dropped it into the water ahead of them. He then handed the portion of chocolate bark and marshmallow to Susan and said, "Let's see what happens, I guess."

"...'Kay." was all Susan could say. Well, that and "Mmm..." after she began chowing down on the nice, crunchy flank of creamy chocolate bark and the subtly flavored strawberry marshmallow.

The water before them began to bubble and fizz and a glow began pulsing brightly in the depths, as if a burning meteor had just speared itself into the liquid darkness. As Finn and Susan finished up the last of the 'wooden' box, a few sparks and streams of thin lightning shot out from the bubbling bulge of water, and then, after a mist slowly flew away from the area in question, a big, swan shaped boat presented itself. There was a large, paddle wheel where its tail was supposed to be, and, within its back was a sunken area, filled with silky, red cushioning, large enough to seat about five average sized people. It was well spacious enough to accommodate Finn and Susan.

"...Oooooohkay. That was...cool...I think." Finn replied, playing off his shock. The thing that threw him off the most was that the boat looked fairly luxurious, for an emergency craft. He placed a foot on the edge of the swan, gently dragged the massive object towards them as best he could, to close the gap between land and boat, and extended his hand to Susan. "Uh...ladies...first?"

"Heheheh, why thank you, Finn." Susan replied, taking his outstretched hand and carefully boarding the craft.

Susan began getting a look at the boat, while Finn gathered up his bag and the lantern. "What's it look like in there?" Finn asked. "Is it like a paddle duckie or something?"

"Toootally not." Susan called back with a mouth full of shock and awe. Finn soon saw why.

In the front, housed in the breast of the giant, mechanical beast, was a full, electronic navigational system, with several monitors, a bat-shaped steering wheel, a throttle, and even a stick with a few triggers and buttons sprouting from it. "This...is no ordinary swan, that's for sure." was all Finn could say, soon noting that one or two of the monitors was displaying infrared or heat vision and also had an open set of crosshairs on it.

"Please state your destination..." a female, computerized voice...suspiciously resembling Marceline, calmly asked them.

"Oh...uh...Beau...topia?" Susan and Finn replied, doubtfully.

"Suure thing." the computer answered in an almost seductive voice, much the like of Marceline's usual, playful way. "Sit back and enjoahy the riiiideh. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle until it has come to a complete stop."

The boat slowly accelerated into an easy pace down the familiar canal, much to Susan and Finn's surprise, and, it even began displaying maps, indicating where they were on a pre-plotted course. It was surprisingly accurate and even displayed their ETA, which was several hours, at current speed. Without much else to do, Finn and Susan simply settled in for the voyage and began treating it more like a pleasure cruise.

Bubblegum was settled into a big, comfy, swiveling lazygirl chair. Or, actually, she was somewhat nervously gulping down boxes of either full candy or ice cream bon bons, while she attentively leaned forward and rested on her elbow, her eyes glued to the panel of closed circuit televisions before her. Each screen held a different angle of Finn and Susan, taken from hidden cameras inside the paddleboat. A select monitor or two even had its viewing preferences tuned to see through Finn's eyes, through use of the nanomachines that were now swimming in his blood, thanks to the improvement serum he took.

Having waited a few grueling hours for them to finally activate the swan and get in, the Princess was downright jittery, maybe even a little insane, with anticipation.

"Finally! Nyeheh...heheheh...nomnomnom..." she grumbled, stuffing another bon bon into her mouth. At last, an external view of her now more sculpted and even larger boy hero was at her grasp, and, she took it all in with youthful abandon. A slip of drool escaped her lips and she began moaning like a zombie, as her eyes virtually caressed the large hunks of meat that composed his thighs, his skin's tight complexion, his wild weave of long, shimmering hair, his seemingly unbreakable smile, and his sparkling, innocent eyes, filled with the spark of childlike wonder. "Ohh, Finn...my flawless, flawless hero...at last, you've grown into the perfect morsel of manliness, a meal fit for a goddess...like me, heheheh!" Bubblegum giggled. She suddenly pressed her fingers to her lips, soon after that remark, and playfully wagged her eyes left and right, as if to check if anyone else was in the room...which she knew there wasn't. She was glad that no one was really around to hear her make her rather self absorbed sounding joke, especially since she didn't really mean it. She was particularly glad Finn couldn't hear her either.

"This is weird, huh?" Finn then commented, which Bubblegum could now hear from the boat's generic yet surprisingly receptive microphones. He pushed his pack aside and settled himself down into the unusually comfortable interior of the boat. Susan did the same, nestling herself against the low walled rim of the swan's outer edge and hugged her knees against her body, like she usually did.

"Yeah, really." Susan agreed. "This big, dumb...yet still cool swan boat thing makes it kinda feel like we're going down..."

"...A tunnel of love?" Finn completed Susan's sentence and they immediately began bursting with laughter, Princess Bubblegum included. After that, however, they blushed and awkwardly looked away from each other for a moment, especially due to the fact that what they just jokingly said was undeniably true. The thing about it was, somewhere inside, in places they didn't want to admit...they felt okay with that...maybe even welcomed it.

"Ohhhh! This is gettn' goood!" Bubblegum quietly cheered, as if she was watching a soap opera. She watched on, quite attentively, as she sipped her mug of sweet, creamy cocoa. She could see then, from the heads up displays on the monitors tuned to Finn's body that his heart rate was up and he was feeling a bit nervous, even a bit tickled inside, after that exchange. "Hehehe..." Bubblegum giggled. It was like being inside his head...maybe even on his lap.

A fairly awkward silence followed, with both Finn and Susan regretting their 'tunnel of love' mention. After a while, Finn went ahead and broke the silence, especially after once again noticing Susan's now more sensual, curvy figure. "Sooo...yeahhhyou're looking good, yeah? You tryin' a new diet or something?" he asked...not quite sure if it all came out right.

Susan smiled and looked away at Finn's comment. Her eyes widened and her cheeks went bright red. "Y-yeah? You think so?"

Finn looked away, himself. "Oh...well, yeah! I mean...um...that didn't come out right..." he half spoke to himself. "I mean, you...Iunno...look more...womanly, I suppose...I don't know how to put it..."

Susan then looked towards Finn, giggling with a hand to her mouth, amused at his attempt to tiptoe around the subject. "It's okay, Finn. I get where you're coming from." she said, calmly. "I guess you should know, since it seems obvious, 'n, it's only fair, since you told me all about your crazy change...'n stuff. Ahem. I had Doctor Minerva get some work done on me. A little less chunky...a little more girl...y, heheh, I guess. An overall mass reduction."

"Ohhhh...I see." Finn replied, fully understanding it now. He looked her over, a bit, comparing from memory the changes and differences from whence she came. It was true. There was a good deal less muscular bulk from before and her skin seemed smoother...tighter...curvier. Of course, the more he looked her over, the more he noticed that her body still had it all where it counted as a woman, maybe even more so. Her hips were wide and shapely, her breasts were nice and round, very large now, in comparison to her frame, and, her rather shapely bottom was smooth and, for lack of a better term...delicious. Finn averted his eyes, then. He felt he'd been staring at the sun for too long and was afraid to suffer her scorn. "So, well, I mean, not that what you've got goin' on there ain't good or anything, but, you sure you shoulda done that? 'Cause, I wouldn't've changed any...thing about...you...y...ya know?" Finn flubbed his sentence. He wasn't intending to go all romantic on her.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, it was still quite a warming spiel, making both Susan and Bubblegum go all warm and grinney. "Oh, that's so sweet, Finn." Susan replied.

"Yeah...that really was." Bubblegum echoed.

Soon after, however, Susan's jovial look degraded into a more somber tone. "Yeah though...I just didn't wanna..." she began, her serious notes grabbing Finn's attention. "...It was all getting to be a kind of disgusting reminder of the past, ya know? All the business with Doctor Gross and the human plus stuff, and the seeker bull...it made me feel really gross inside...especially when I looked in the mirror."

Finn was silent. Both he and Bubblegum could only nod in reply.

"It all just kinda...ugh...I dunno. I just didn't want to have anything to do with all that crap, know what I mean?"

Finn closed his eyes and nodded deeply in understanding. "...But you do realize it wasn't your fault..."

"Yeah, yeah...I KNOW that, but...that just wasn't enough to make me feel any better." Susan ran over Finn's sentence, giving the hint that he wasn't the first one to say that to her. "I just wanted it to be all cut off from me. Just trying to feel better about it, on the inside alone, wasn't working. I HAD to do it...believe me..."

Finn watched then, seeing Susan trail off into a rather dark place in her mind, and it worried him, deeply. "Yeah...I getcha." he said then, agreeing mostly, but, also in an attempt to bring her back from the chasm her mind was swimming in. For the most part, he understood, with part of him agreeing that it was alright, especially for the sake of her mental health. Another part of him, however, had to say something else...

"Just so you know, though...you know...the way you were before? It still had some good in it. And, I can definitely appreciate that." Finn said, not quite towards Susan, but, more mulling over the memory of their adventures, before everything changed.

Susan and Bubblegum smiled at this. They were both warmed and deeply touched at his honest words, in particular because he appeared to be saying it with no such agenda attached.

"...Oh, darn you, Finn..." Bubblegum said, praising him with great adoration. Even a tiny tear and a sniffle escaped her smiling face, as she wiped herself up a bit.

"I appreciate that." Susan said with a smile and gathered his attention. They solidly shared a moment then, looking fondly towards each other. Susan, however, feeling that this wasn't quite what they came down here for, then added, "...But that's such a thing to say...coming from the guy who's morphing into a gigantic hunk muffin, for the betterment of 'Ooomanity'." She teased and the three of them howled with laughter.

The moment passed and then Finn, out of a fair spirit of concern, took a nervous hand and scratched the back of his head. He was about to ask something he wasn't sure he ought to, but, for Susan's sake...

"Um...speaking of hunk muffins...not that I've been staring and all, but...uh...did you know you're not wearing any...undies?" Finn asked, finally, looking away as he did so.

Susan was a little shocked. Her eyes shot open then and she whipped a fairly vulnerable gaze at Finn. "W-well...of course I do...I didn't before..." she began, attempting to explain that it was part of her original, traditional clothing...and then she, staring back and surveying Finn's body as well, noticed that his rather large, meaty hunk of manhood wasn't exactly hiding itself, from the 'air vents' of the loincloth he was wearing. Susan smirked then, saying "...Haven't been staring huh?" especially after she noticed that his sizable pole wasn't at rest but a little ready for play. "How long 'haven't' you been staring?" Susan asked as she began playfully, teasingly, and slowly wagging her legs open and closed to give hot, gentle peeks at her rather large, hotdog engulfing pair of buns that were her soft and smooth labia. A devious smile curled up upon the corners of her mouth, as she soon spied a positive reaction in the climbing stiffness of Finn's tasty looking cock.

"Wh...what'r you talking about? Ah...I haven't been..." Finn attempted to defend himself, which made Susan and Bubblegum quite giggly in their silence as they knew ABSOLUTELY that he was just plain lying. Just then, however, Finn noticed a rather loud...menacing, gurgling noise that was starting to fill the air.

Just as well, Susan noticed it, perhaps just in time to recall what it was. "Hey, isn't that..."

"Oh shnopzow!" Finn yelled. "The drain!"

Instinctively, Finn leapt towards Susan and covered her body with his, gripping onto the boat's wall behind her and then digging his feet into the cushioned interior of the boat, tightly pinning her body to the deck. They both began screaming as the swan swiftly plummeted through the gigantic drainage pipe and nearly freefell at an extremely steep angle. The funny thing was, in particular because Finn was too busy 'protecting' Susan to realize it, that Susan was gleefully laughing, enjoying the fall in fact, while Finn was holding on for dear life to be sure they didn't fall or fly out of the boat. After a few harrowing...or enjoyable seconds of rollercoaster style riding, the swan splashed into the much wider, ocean-like drainage area, and then all was calm again. When Finn was able to get his head together, he suddenly remembered...

"...Oops, heheh, oh yeah...it was you who brought us down here before. You knew that was coming." Finn spoke out of embarrassment.

"Yyyyeah." was all Susan said, in reply. They giggled, staring at each other for a moment.

That moment stretched into a minute or so, however, as they seemed to get lost in each other's adorable, beady eyes. It was strange to both of them, how they never really noticed the simple beauty in each other's warm, smiling faces much, until now. The trance between them was comfortable, settled, and unbreakable. They simply took the time and enjoyed the scorch of longing within each other's stares.

"...Finn?" Susan broke the silence, amidst the sound of water, echoing throughout the dark tunnel.

"Yeah?" Finn replied. They spoke to each other, yet, it did nothing to rupture the lock and bond that existed, invisibly, between them.

"...Kiss...Susan?" she spoke, in a hazy, hypnotized state. She said this in her trademark, Susan Strong way, dumb sounding yet warm and adorable.

"...Of course I will..." Finn said, in the same hazy way, as he was pulled forward by unseen forces. Little did he know, they were speaking in the same way they did, the day Finn agreed to liberate Beautopia from the Lub Glubs.

Their soft lips brushed upon each other and they could feel their fast, heated breaths waft across each other's skin. Susan felt Finn initiate sure pressure as he began gently pushing and suckling upon the event horizon between their mouths...and she closed her eyes. "Mmmmmph..." she moaned and began wrapping her arms and legs around his large, manly body, such the like as she had never experienced before in her life. Finn's eyes closed as well, as he enjoyed the feel of this large, soft, deliciously feminine body before him. He suckled upon her mouth as she did to his, and, he pressed his body into the engulfing warmth of hers. They stayed there for a good, long, passionate time, locked in a Gordian knot of wandering arms, legs, and barely clothed flesh.

Bubblegum...meanwhile, as she watched all this, had long since dropped her mug of now cold cocoa and was stroking the inseams of her legs with her hands, stuffing her fingers and palms into her inner thighs and teasing her hot, moistening womanhood. "...Oh glob, Finnhhh..." she moaned, misty eyed and desperate, as she watched the monitors before her. She had a front row seat with multiple uninhibited views of this hot hulk of a man consuming a sweetly vulnerable and passionate Susan, and she was enjoying every second of it.

...

...At least she was...

...Until she noticed some bright, flashing warning notices on the monitors viewing from Finn's nanites.

"Oh, what? What the cabbage?!" Bubblegum groaned, nearly yelling...and absolutely frustrated, since she couldn't continue to actually touch herself. She looked over the warning signs. "Program error. Insufficient data." they kept screaming, silently, and Bubblegum sat back a moment and wondered what in the world the problem could be. Her eyes popped wide open then, when she realized and remembered that she was working on the growth cocktail while half awake. The last thing she was supposed to work on, before she began to black out, was...

"...OH SHIPSMACK! I DIDN'T EVEN PROGRAM ACTUAL SEX TECHNIQUE INTO THE DARN DATABASE!"

* * *

...Sorry for the extreme lateness...

...To be continued, real soon...


	6. Chapter 2-4: Two Tickets to Paradise

.

\- 2 -

Two Tickets to Paradise

Verse 4

Princess Bubblegum ran swiftly to her lab. She recalled leaving her candy wrist tablet on one of the countertops there. Once she reached the door, she smacked it open and ran for the device so she could rush back to the monitoring room. On the way, she already began communicating with Finn's nanites, using the swan boat's radio to relay her signal. Thankfully, she was able to gain a link, by the time she got back to her monitoring room. Thankfully also, she was able to find out what Finn knew and didn't know, before anything serious happened between him and Susan that would need some...education.

In a sweaty panic, Bubblegum connected a spare keyboard to her watch and began coding. "Oh crub...oh crub...oh crub..." she chanted while she feverishly worked, cursing herself for her errors. "Well, at least this is only a field test and not the real thing...heheh." she told herself, which was true. Having Finn do a 'test run' on his 'equipment' was turning out to be a blessing in disguise. So was the Princess's outright lust and voyeuristic tendencies, since she probably wouldn't have found out about this problem if she wasn't so nosy...and hungry, for Finn.

Meanwhile, back at the boat...

Susan was absolutely melting away into the kiss she and Finn were sharing. It was one of the few times she'd ever felt open and unguarded, welcome to anything Finn had to offer. She knew she could trust him with her body...at least she thought she could. She didn't quite know that he, as of yet, didn't know what to do with her body, once she gave it to him.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop him or his body from following the proper chain of events, even if it did lead him into a dead end. This was very evident in the very next moment. For, after Finn broke from their lovely, lusciously deep kiss, full of tongue wrestling and lip smacking, he then lifted himself up off of her, smiling adoringly, nearly salivating at the prospect of...doing something to her. He was absolutely charged up to take the next step, but he didn't exactly know what that was. His manhood was rock hard and his hands were restless and ready to...touch her, or something. He simply didn't know what that something was. Slowly, confusion began settling into him, as his mind began crashing and banging itself against an invisible wall. The charging bull of confidence within him had led him off a cliff, and he was expecting more road ahead...lots more.

"Oh glub...oh glub...oh glub!" Bubblegum chanted continuously as the moment of truth had presented before her and Finn and she was just about failing. She typed and commanded, entered and linked orders and files, downloading them as fast as they could into Finn's waiting nanites. At last, the basic operating system was upgraded to a point where it was able to accept and install instant commands, and not a moment too soon. Finn was in dire need of instruction, requiring a woman's touch, in particular, and, Bubblegum was amped and ready to...touch away. (Herself, that is.)

For a few seconds, Finn was there still, confused enough and frozen enough for his condition to show on his face. It was outright beginning to turn Susan off, in fact, and, she was wondering if she had been remiss in considering Finn's feelings on the matter at hand. Did he have any misgivings on just having some fun with a friend, just because the situation presented? As far as Susan knew, he was not the type to take these things lightly, due to his 'hero heart', but, then again, he had always been a passionate little fellow.

Susan was getting a bit worried and was about to comment on the matter, but then, Finn suddenly took a deep, invigorated breath, as if a cool gust of arctic wind filled his lungs and made him live again.

"Oooh...what was that?!" Finn asked. "Did you feel that? It was kinda...electric, or something."

Susan was confused. "Nnno, I didn't feel anything like that..." she replied, a little suspicious as to where Finn was at the moment.

Finn was suspicious at the strange feeling, himself, but, since it passed and left without a trace, his mind began explaining it away. "Hmm...maybe it was just a growing pain from the growth potion, or something." he replied to it all, restoring even Susan's faith in their compromising situation.

"Yeah, hehe, maybe it was." she said, smiling again.

Little did Finn know, it was the sensational reception of an emergency data stream that installed multiple upgrades, not only to his nanite's abilities but also to his knowledge base on the female body...and how to tickle its fancies.

"...Or maybe it's just because I got a nice, big, beautiful Susan in front of me, and I can't wait to play with her." Finn said, in a somewhat more manly voice that was almost not his own. His interests were piqued, enhanced and strengthened, in fact. His once negligible interests in Susan had become full-blown itches to scratch. He had to know, now, how her sculpted peaks and mysterious valleys, her curves and contours, would feel upon his fingertips...and maybe in his mouth. He came down upon her again and nuzzled her, nose to nose, making her giggle and feel a little shocked, maybe even a little afraid, in an adventurous way, as to what he might do next.

"Heheh, heh, hahah...sh-shut uhhhp, meanie!" Susan replied, mindlessly. Even she didn't understand what she meant by calling him that.

"Am not!" Finn replied, taking her playful push into stride. "I'm a nice guy. You'll see..." he said and began tickling her with kisses, all down her neck. "I'll be extra nice to you...all of you, you'll see."

Each kiss made her giggle with delight, as his soft, nibbling lips pecked and pinched, gently and playfully down her strong yet sensual measure, between chest and chin. And then, "...Oooh..." Finn half moaned, half stated, when he brushed his face up against the large, motherly orbs that were her formidable, hefty breasts. "Ohhh, I've been wanting to get a hold of these..."

Susan was nervous at Finn's actions then. "Ough...heh...b-be...be careful with those. They're kinda sensitive, ever since the change..." her trembling lips spoke as she observed him, nervously. It was true. Even she had trouble hugging her own body, ever since she decided to give it some adjustments.

But Finn's hands were gentle and his caresses were very considerate. "Don't worry," he assured her, "I'll be REALLY nice to them..."

Through the thin shielding of Susan's shirt, Finn's hands sweetly traced and orbited in a gentle massage, worshiping the foothills of Susan's excited breasts. "...Oughhh...Finnnhhh..." she moaned, embracing him tighter with her thighs and grabbing the cushioned interior of the boat with her left hand, while her right intensely gripped onto the upper edge of the wall behind her. His face adoringly wandered and stroked the inseams between her lovely, soft mountain range then, as his fingers found the sweet, protruding peaks of her nipples and began circling and delicately teasing them with hot, flicking motions. Susan began writhing in place at this, her body slithering and whipping around in slow motion, senseless in what it should do, while Finn worked her attentive mounds with his magic touch. Keeping the shielding of the cloth upon her, it, in ways, intensified his touch, and yet, it also gave just enough pleasure to drive her mad, especially when he opened his mouth and began gently catching her nipples between his lips and began suckling strokes up off of them. "Aghhh...Finnnhhh...Oh globhhh..." Susan moaned, getting hotter and wetter in places she didn't want to talk about. She was happily going crazy with ecstasy, tortured with intensities that made her want to throw him off, yet pleasured to such an extent that she wanted it to go on forever.

Bubblegum had settled back again, enjoying the show and cuddling herself, rubbing and stroking in fact, in sensitive places, north and south of her equator. "Ohhh, Finnnhhh...mmmmhhh...take her, for meeeehhh..." she moaned, biting her lip with a sweet, heavenly smile, while she stroked her inseams and pinched her nipples, in concert with Finn's nibbling actions. Her legs were now spread wide open, with her heals resting up upon the desk before her, and her hand, pleasuring her hot nether regions, was slowly circling and orbiting the petals of her hot, steamy pussy, teasing and waiting to join in the moment when he would finally take her, down there. "...Hurry, Finnhhh...oghhh...I can't stand it..." she huffed, mistily and ravenously impatient.

"Ough glob, Finnnhhh..." Susan moaned, incessantly, encouraging his actions and telling him that he was doing something right. Before long, however, Susan felt all her want begin streaming and pooling down into her the intensely hot spot, between her legs, as if a thousand burning bolts of fire screamed through her nerves mercilessly to her waiting womanhood. With no inhibitions left to bar her, she pulled him up off her chest and adoringly looked into his curious eyes. "Finn will kiss..." Susan began and discretely pulled up the lower extremities of her tunic-like shirt, "...red flower?" She huffed, desperately, with a lovely blush upon her cheek, urging him to continue farther, into the depths of their passionate foreplay.

Finn looked down to see what she was shepherding his attention to and now saw, in all its large, blushing beauty, her lovely, tender pussy, peeking out for his attention and taking.

He looked back up with a blush upon his cheek. He came up for a sweet, warm kiss, to which they both closed their eyes. Coming up off of her, he smiled warmly and said "...Of course I will.", before he began kissing his way down her body towards her steaming point of interest.

"Oughh, yessss!" Bubblegum exclaimed, and hungrily began swirling a middle and ring finger around her moistened, burning lower lips in heavy anticipation for Finn's actions soon to come...until she noticed more bright, flashing warning signs on the familiar and foreboding nanite monitors.

"Oughhh, noooo!" she howled and began typing feverishly, again...frustrated as hell. She could very well guess that 'kissing red flower' is all he was going to do, and, she began uploading proper technique into Finn's knowledge base...all the while, she direly wanted to start cramming a few fingers down onto and into HER point of interest. "Guhhhh...cabbage flop! I'd better get a piece of you when this is over, Fihhh...ugh!" she began groaning, but, she stopped herself before she completed her mental curse, because she knew it wasn't his fault, or anybody's fault, that this situation was the way it was. Nor did she even commit to this project, just to make herself a fantasy man to fulfill her needs. Still, as she could be angry towards no one else, and also because she was certain she couldn't be heard from her private viewing room, she still opted to curse, "FIIIIIIIIIIHHHHNNNNNUH!"

Susan bashfully watched as Finn's face reached the delta between her legs. A little ashamed or perhaps self conscious, she kept her left hand at near guard, resting upon her cute, little nest of blond pubic hair, just north of her large, blushing labia, while her right hand held her 'skirt' up and open for him. A part of her was wanting to cover back up, yet, she still wanted to know what he could do with her, down there. Upon reaching her beautifully large womanhood, Finn immediately began planting kisses all up and down her soft, warm, puffy lips, teasing her and pleasuring her with tiny sparks of love. Susan was enjoying this teasing flurry of actions, but, it wouldn't be long until she expected him to go ahead and simply eat her, which, even if she asked him to, he didn't know to do. Just then, thankfully, the direly needed knowledge began hitting Finn and another strange surge of electricity flowed through his brain. He paused a moment and wondered what that was...but then, he remembered what he was doing and suddenly began taking his meal more seriously.

He gently rested his hands beneath her knees and somewhat took control of her legs, spreading them a little wider apart and leaving her feeling a little more taken...more vulnerable. Susan was feeling as such, for a little while, and even had the impulse to force her legs shut, but then, when Finn began taking long, wet, hungry strokes of his tongue, from the bottom of her lips all the way to the top, teasing the hood of her clitoris, her body nearly tensed and shuddered in shock. She loved this, what he was doing to her, and simply let him take her hot, moistening pussy, as he so desired. He stayed there, licking and stroking upon her outer labia, and then began scooping firmly into her sweet, stickier inner lips, constantly making her moan and writhe in sheer ecstasy. "Ohhh...oooooohhh, yessss, Finn...red flower...tongue to city heart..." she mumbled in an almost hallucinatory state.

Finn was bewildered by all of this, particularly at how he was doing things that he previously didn't even consider. He soon scooted his hands down to gently grasp around her rump, using his thumbs...or thumb-like digits to gently spread her lips open. All at once, his senses were greeted with the strange, new, and arousing scents of sweet chestnuts and roses. "...Mmmmmmmm..." Finn moaned, as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, thirstily, to unleash his tongue upon Susan's glistening inner meats. He licked firmly into her body, teasing her hole and tickling all the way up the folds of her tender pussy's hot, happy lips.

"Hhhhahhhh! Ouhhhhhhh..." Susan moaned, constantly, feeling his firm, slippery, intruding member stroke...stroke...stroke deeply through and across the length of her hot, juicy petals. "Aghhh!" she moaned even harder, when she felt him completely take his hands off her cushy buns and use them to widely spread her lips open. He then laid his tongue broadly into her electric cunt to press and stroke firmly into her. He pleasured the whole flower of her womanhood then, broadly pressing and stroking the flat of his muscle onto her, leaving nary a fold uneaten, all the while loving the strange tastiness of her delicate petals and all the burning, passionate heat within. "Oghohhh glob, yesss..." Susan moaned, nearly rocking left and right and grabbing whatever she could get a hold of next to her for support. Even Finn's ecstatic moaning from eating her out fed back into the way she felt. It pushed her farther up the wall, knowing that he could enjoy licking her tasty pussy like that, all but sucking upon her lips for the sweet, lovely dew that was presenting from within. Soon after, she felt the shock of having him stick a smooth, firm, yet flexible metallic digit into her body so he could start stimulating the tender, firming area on her ceiling of her love canal, tingling her flesh greatly when stroked. This, coupled with his actions of now exposing and pleasuring her large, tasty, swollen clitoris for the taking, circling it slowly with a ravenously hungry tongue, made her insides throb with intense, unyielding pleasure. "Aghhhhh! Ohmyglohhhhbuhhh!" Susan screamed and wrapped her legs around his head. She felt like she was about to explode.

"Oughhh...freaking...yes! Yes! Yes!" Bubblegum screamed constantly, as she had her own fingers partying inside her burning pleasure box. With her left, she was stirring up her burning cunt's insides like a molten cauldron of witches brew, swirling the ladle of her middle finger in a maddening pace, while her right danced and mixed about her clitoris, almost pinching it between her middle and ring finger, while her hand rode it about in a similar swirling motion. Her monitors were watching intimately, from Finn's eyes and from the best angles, how he was absolutely torturing Susan's pussy with extreme pleasure and making her thrash about in slow motion.

"Aghh...aghh! I'm gonnahh...!" Susan moaned, screaming over the boat's speakers and announcing to Finn that she was about to give him a pronouncement of appreciation that he'd never forget.

"Oughhh, yess! Oghhhhhh, yesss, Finnhhh! Give it to her goodeh!" Bubblegum insanely growled, edging herself close to her own climax.

Finn was enjoying a whole world of new experiences with Susan's large, adorable body. It was near enough to admire her from afar before, with her large, womanly proportions, scalable and measurable in their own right, like a beautiful mountain to be climbed, but now, to actually be climbing it, to know it with such intimacy and savor its tastes and textures, it was a joy beyond measure. Such was his feeling that he enthusiastically pleasured her big, stiffened g-spot with, stroking into it with several fingers, and treated her clitoris like a sweet, fleshy lollipop, sucking and licking her hard candy with merciless abandon, and was now more than happy to help her explode...but she wouldn't have it this way.

"Finnhh! Stop!" Susan exclaimed, gently pulling him up and away.

Finn was shocked at her actions. "W-wah?! Did I hurt...am I doing something wrong?" Finn asked, almost scared that he did.

"Hehhh...nohh...nohh...hahahah...ohhhh...Finniehhhh..." Susan panted and huffed her words out to her big, sweet boy hero...who was now even bigger than she was. Finn lifted a confused brow to Susan, awaiting an explanation, which she quickly gave, in her familiar, adorable Susan Strong manner. "Finnhh...fup Susan." she said, gently patting her inner thighs playfully, making a sweet flop...flop...flop sound. She wanted to give him a sense of completion as well, for all that he was giving. She wanted him inside of her.

The sweet rhythmic sound teased some primal part of Finn's brain, and, another expression raised Finn's brow. It was one of intrigue, curiosity...and again...confusion. He didn't know what a 'fup' remotely was. More importantly...he didn't know what a fuck was.

"OUGHHHHHHH GLOB GLOBBIT!" Bubblegum screamed and nearly bit her lower lip until it bled. She scrambled again, restraining herself from kicking the flashing monitors, filled with warnings. She restrained herself even more, trying not to smash the keyboard she was jamming her fingers onto, to bits. Not only was she dragged to the threshold of her own climax and Susan decided to postpone it for Finn's sake, and, not only did she have to, once again, fill in her lack of programming into her own cursed nanomachines, due to her own mistakes, but, she also couldn't very well masturbate while using her hands to type! "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" she actually cursed, this time, and did her best not to make any errors while coding...which she did, and had to keep rewriting several lines, while she continued spewing a milder stream of curses. "GLOBGLOBBIT...FLIPPINCABBAGEBROTH...CRUDDY...LITTLE...FUUUUUUUCK!" ...ehm...mostly mild, that is.

"GOHHHH!" she screamed, after finishing her code and uploading her final bits of work. Finn's sex database was now complete and his arsenal was apt for immediate usage. "NOW GET IN THERE AND FLIPPIN' MAKE US CUM...YA BUTT!"

Finn felt the familiar buzz of data beam straight into his head, once again, and now realized what Susan was gently, warmly, and enthusiastically hurrying him forward to do. His manhood stiffened quite well, even more than it had been then, and he gave Susan another sweet, mushy, and tender kiss. "...With pleasure." he said, mistily, making Susan giggle, as she knew what she was about to receive. Finn closed his eyes and started kissing and grazing his lips up and down the sides of Susan's face and neck, while down below, he adjusted his loin cloth so its opening left his manhood unhindered from its prize. He then began positioning himself to aim his large, hungry cock straight towards the hot gates before it. His head made gentle contact with the warm, sticky lips of Susan's womanhood, which they both enjoyed greatly, and, slowly, he began nudging himself forward, teasing himself with the tender kiss of Susan's petals and slowly introducing himself into the depths of her love canal.

"Oh globbbhhhh..." Susan moaned as she felt him slip inside of her with slow, tiny, and gentle yet unyielding little thrusts, slowly plunging himself deeper and deeper into her pleasure ignited flesh. Then, when he had enough inside of her, he went ahead and slid himself home, plunging whole, as far as he could go. "Oughhhhh, yess..." Susan moaned, soon clenching her teeth and furrowing her brow from the full, filling feeling of Finn's new, manly cock.

"Hhhhahhhhh..." Finn sighed as he felt Susan's hot, moistened flesh engulf and tickle his shaft. His breath expelled from his mouth and blasted around Susan's sensitive neck, making her shudder with delight, as if his passion embraced her throat with a ghostly touch. Slowly, he began rocking his hips, sliding himself out and slipping himself back into her, his flesh erupting with burning, intimate pleasure from her slowly tightening walls. Her hungry pussy swallowed him whole and slowly salivated over him, juicing up his meat and making it easier to gently pound away at her flesh.

"Hhhah! Hahh! Hahh! Ohh, Finnhhh..." Susan moaned and coiled her limbs around this mighty yet gently rhythmic love machine that gave itself to her in a deeply satisfying way, again and again. The hardness of his steely shaft spoke miles of passion into her trembling flesh and she could swear he was getting bigger and bigger as the seconds moved on. "Aghhh...Fiiiihhhnuh! It's growinghh...it's growinghhh!" Susan was barely able to speak as she could feel the pressures build inside of her and her hungry pussy get filled and teased in hard to reach places.

"Aghh...oughhh yeah...it's...sohh tight!" Finn groaned, not noticing that his manhood was gaining a little more meat, girth and length, but instead feeling that Susan was clamping down harder onto him. "Ohhglobhhh...ohglobhhh...oughhh, it feels so good!" he moaned and moaned, reacting to the tightness of Susan's burning hot love canal by increasing the pace of his thrust and slapping himself harder and harder into her.

Susan all but clawed into Finns back and clamped her thighs around his hips when she felt her body shock up and get ready to explode. "Ohhhh glob, Finn! I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!"

"YES! YES! YES! Finn!" Bubblegum groaned, insanely writhing in her seat while she watched Finn take Susan, hard and fast, from at least seven different angles. "Give it to us hard, lover boy! Stuff that hard meat into me!" she groaned, as she shoved and twisted several inches into her burning love hole and pinched, in a rolling manner, the fully engorged niblet of candy flesh that was her clitoris. It screamed in want for attention, which she gladly gave, between her thumb and middle finger. She moaned and sang her pleasure, surging it through her lower body, while her other hand stuffed several fingers deep into the lips of her womanhood, constantly pumping herself full of as much length as she could get, and working in unison with what she saw on the monitors. "Oughhhh, fuck me, Finnhhh!" she groaned, loving the feeling of 'Finn' giving her all he had...even though a tiny ember in the back of her head annoyed her with the fact that...well...'this' wasn't Finn. Determined as the Princess was, however, she squished that thought into the tiniest crevices in the back of her mind, for, it would not deny her the sheer pleasure of fulfilling the fantasy unfurling in great, glassy...and slightly pixelated glory. She could hear the loud, sloppy smacking, the sweet, hot moaning and groaning, and the telltale muffled thump of miscellaneous joints and limbs rustle and punch into the cushioned interior of the boat, while Finn madly pounded and pounded away at Susan's pussy...or Bubblegum's pussy, if taken from the point Bonnibel's sweet delusion. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Oughhhhh yesss, big boy! Fill me up, my big, sweet...haaaarrrd herohhh!" she screamed and continued to stuff, twist, pinch, and stir herself up, possessing Susan's body with her mind. She couldn't settle in a single pose for a second, as she writhed and slithered about, her limbs slowly and swiftly thrashing about the desk and chair, all while she longingly, passionately observed all the sweet, wet, scorching action taking place, miles yet inches away from her face.

"Ough! Ough! Ough! I'm...YESSSSS!" Bubblegum heard Susan scream over the boat's microphones, and then, Bubblegum could see, at a close-up view of Finn's large, steely cock ramming itself into Susan's gorgeously large pussy, Susan began absolutely streaming and splashing a sweet geyser of scorching love juice, straight from just above Finn's constantly pumping meat.

"OHHHHHHFFFFUCK!" Bubblegum screamed, and, at seeing this, and the fact that Finn just kept pumping and pumping along into her body, Bonnibel too began shocking up to her own electric climax. "OH GLOB...OH GLOB...I'M!..."

"...G-g...gonnah...expllohhh..." Finn groaned, sliding himself hard and fast into Susan's body, while she poured her love all over his solidly pounding shaft. He could feel a strange, new sensation shock through, deep within his loins. It was far different from the strange shocks caused by the data streams that surged through him, not too long ago, yet, he thought it was part of the same process. The strange, almost painful yet deeply satisfying feeling urged him to fuck on, harder, faster, stronger than he had been doing. He slopped his meat furiously into Susan's wet, burning cunt, until at last he felt his body explode inside of her. He began pumping hot rockets of molten cum deep into her chamber, mixing it with the still spurting stream of pussy juice washing over his shaft, all the while his body erupted with fiery shocks of intense pleasure, such the like that he had never felt before. "OUGHHHHH...GLOBBBB YESSSSS..." he groaned, giving her a few hard, deep shoves, while his throbbing cock pumped more and more manly spunk into her love canal. He could feel Susan's body pulse and throb over him, as if she was drinking him, cream and all, swallowing him hard with her lovely, embracing pleasure cave.

"OUGHHHHH!" Bubblegum groaned, barely able to keep her eyes open and focused on the lovely sight of Finn's shaft, shimmering and covered in fresh cream and pussy juice, while he still soldiered on, pounding himself deep into Susan's pussy and delivering his last gifts of love deep into her body. "FFFFUUUHAAAAHHHH!" she moaned at last and began clenching her eyes tightly shut, while she began firing her stream of burning pussy juice all over...anything in front of her. She shorted out the keyboard...she wet down several monitors...she even left puddles of herself all over the desk, all while she thrashed and shook, firing off her love for Finn like a machinegun, straight onto Susan and all over Finn, on the screens before her. Her explosive pussy throbbed and blasted, squeezing off its stream of burning love for several seconds, before it finally began calming down. "Ooooh...ohhh...aghhh!...Ohhhhhhhhh..." Bubblegum purred to a finish with each throbbing spurt, each push getting gentler and gentler as her climax waned, and then she began to rest, a mere steaming pile of chewed gum and spent candy flesh, as she continued to admire her Frankenstein of love, within the viewing screens before her.

"...FFhhh...FFfffughhhh...Fuuuuhhhck...that was good...hero..." the Princess said as she flopped all her limbs down beside her. A smile slowly crossed her face as she rested, misty eyed and appreciative of the moment that had passed. She didn't know until then how much she needed to simply let herself explode.

Finn panted over Susan, with Susan doing the same underneath. He barely had the strength left to hold himself there, but, he did. He wanted to stare at this large, adorable lady that just did this incredible thing with him...for the first time in his life. And still, Susan had to agree, Finn had gotten pretty big and adorable, himself.

His manhood was still inside of her, Finn swearing it was still throbbing and pumping some last shots of cum into her. His shaft rested, semi-solid, within the loving confines of Susan's love canal, and there it stayed, not wanting to come out.

"...Thathhhh...was...beauuutiful..." Finn said...before his arms gave out and he softly collapsed onto Susan.

"Mmmmmmm..." Susan replied, and slithered her weak and trembling limbs all around him to capture and hold her dear...BIG, little hero, against her body. Even her loving womanhood did a bit of the same, gently clamping down onto him, to keep him tightly nestled inside her body for the keeping.

"That Canyon...is a luckeeehh...ladyeeeehh..." Susan moaned, before she and her lover boy...or lover man fell asleep together.

"...Heck yeah, she is..." Bubblegum agreed, before she herself began passing out from sheer exhaustion. "This...was a goooohhhh...tess...ruuhh..." she moaned, momentarily sounding like she was, again, turning into a zombie.

And somewhere, within her deepest mind, which would soon become evident in her dreams, Princess Bubblegum had to admit that, as good as it was to get off to this lovely display of insanity and passion before her, still...she had to have her loverboy, Finn, in person...one way or another.

* * *

Sorry, y'all, for the lateness and sloppies. Damn, this one took a chunk outta me, heheh.

Replies and sweet correspondence to follow, so, do feel free to leave them comments! Would do now, but...ugh...too tired, lol.

Again, please consider becoming a patron to my woefully underdeveloped page at the obvious site /demoncasket, or, consider dropping me a few microcoins, of the Bit variety, address: 16ydk2MWPNFK7hMYUB97R8tRGZgdpGAXyg

Thanks for all your support and love.

A'outrance.


	7. Coffee Break

{The Speakeasy}

* * *

[Atomsk the Pirate King chapter 4 . Nov 1

This story is coming up nicely. Bubblegum and Susan are 'really' liking the new Finn. Wonder which will ride Finn first before Canyon? Wink wink. Keep up the good work.]

* * *

Hehehe, thanks for the lovely comments. I do believe the question has just been answered, lol.

* * *

[Guest chapter 4 . Nov 11

loving this story so far, really hope we get the next chapter soon]

* * *

Sweet. Love you...um...loving it, n...yeah.

Love you loving it, heheh.

* * *

[The Book of Eli chapter 5 . Nov 16

Interesting very interesting...]

* * *

Thanks. Writing it is just as interesting, I assure u.

* * *

[Atomsk the Pirate King chapter 5 . Nov 16

Awesome. Bonnibel is such a perv lol. Nothing like a nice romantic boat ride to the duo. But were Finn and Susan still kissing on the boat or doing tier 15? Anyway keep it up.]

* * *

Hahaha, yeah, I don't doubt she is. Well, aside from the fact that she has pretty much the whole town wired to watch, I don't doubt that she's got microcams and tons of surveillance equipment covering her friends that they don't even know about. The lady's nuts! She is the cutest control freak who has ever ruled!

Ah, yeah. Against Jakes wishes..."THEY WENT INTO THAT. They DID-DO-TIER-FIFTEEN!"...and Finn is now the better for it, hahaha.

* * *

[King69 chapter 5 . Nov 19

To be soon]

* * *

Done and done, hehe.

* * *

[The man chapter 5 . Nov 21

Nice been waiting to long for an update after this fic you mind making a danny phantom one would really like to see danny give it to valerie]

* * *

Yeah, sorry bout that. Had a bit of a grumble that life threw at me. Sapped all the mojo outta me, but, here I am! We're back, baby!

* * *

Ah, a DP fan, huh? Yeah, I'm an alright DP fan myself, but, Valerie isn't one of the gals that really turns me on. I'm a LOT more of a fan of Maddie and Paulina. I've had a story prepared for them for quite some time, but, the spark I had for it has kinda died down. I'd love to get it out though, if the 'need' arises, lol. Till then though, I'm waiting for the tide to come in, same as you, heheh.

* * *

[Anonymous chapter 6 . 5h ago

Haven't commented in a bit, but I'm still reading and enjoying this story. I've gotten over my issue with Finn's form, now I'm just picturing it as an older looking Finn doing these things and it's letting me enjoy the story instead of getting flustered over semantics.

Sex scene was still nice, you haven't lost your touch there. Always tickles me the way you go from lavishly describing a vagina as being a luminous, beautiful, intoxicating exotic flower one sentence then in the next you're being frank and calling it a cunt.

My favorite part of this story so far is Bubblegum, her subplot is really fun. She shoulda just uploaded everything into Finn when she realized it was a problem, but of course she just wasn't thinking straight for once.

Kind of worried how this situation will end for Finn, because right now he's a dreamy sex god all the ladies are into but what will happen after this? Will he go back to normal, won't that just disappoint everyone? Or will he stay like this forever, cause that would be pretty weird. I'd hope something will happen like he bangs them so good that they appreciate his inner heart or something sappy like that so that they don't even need him to be in hunk form, cause I'm not too fond on the other alternatives. But in the end it is your story and I'm just along for a sexy ride full of fluids and muffled groaning.]

* * *

Heya there. I guess you're related in some way to that other Anon from earlier, heheh. I'm in agreement to some extent over altering Finn's form and keeping him as him. The only big reason I was throwing that into the ring was because I can't really say it's plausible for the...well...little guy, heheh, to do such a big gal like Canyon unless he roughly increased in size as well. Also, breaking his innocence like this is kinda urking me too, but, what can ya do, yeah? If he's going to please a roughly experienced woman like Canyon...and possibly other gals along the way, lol, he's gotta know what it takes. And with the way Prubs over-engineers things, on occasion, she would've gone ahead and schlepped a buncha sex knowledge into his head and and into the nanites anyway, hahaha.

Lol, yeah, mixing it up with the prose comes roughly from the fact that sex in its own rights is both a majestic moment and also one that turns insanely animalistic, even at a moment's notice, depending on what the characters are experiencing at the time. Also, and this part is kinda annoying...terms are limited and repetition bugs the living hell out of me to no end, lol. Seriously, it's easier to describe COMBAT in comparison to sex, because, what's being described is basically a few minutes to several hours of repetitive motion, hahaha. That doesn't happen with the same frequency in combat as it does in sex...well...unless you're describing the guts and bare mechanics of a firearm or something, but, even then, that isn't an important detail that one should dwell on, in battle, unless it's intimate, like a duel...or a grueling stalemate. Then, we get lots of back and forth...but it's more depressing and boring than sex, hahaha.

...ehem...moving on, lol...

Finn's experience with Susan was a good deal mixed, I'd say, as was evident in the shifting vocab. Whole new worlds mixed with hard pleasure and pumping action...yeah, confused and mixed prose, enter stage right, lol. Well, not confused, but, yeah, definitely mixed: majestic plus downright raunchy, heheh...ESPECIALLY when it came to Prubs fingering herself until she exploded all over faux Finn, hahaha.

Yeah, speaking of which, Bubblegum's got a fairly unpredictable undercurrent in the storyline going on there. Even I'm not exactly sure where that one's going. Or am I? Heheh, only time will tell.

Lol, tru, she shoulda just tried to cram it all in on one upload, but, it appeared she was thinking more with her lips than she was with her brain. Even geniuses get blindsided when they're horny, it seems.

We're of a like mind when it comes loving the little hero as he is. A guy like him deserves love as is, yeah? On the other hand, as is demonstrated in the show...that size don't fit all, unfortunately. Heheh, I just might make it fit them all, though...because...my fapfic, not theirs! Hahaha!

I'd say more about the ending, but...oh, wait, heheh, I WILL say more about how it ends, because, um...I'mma write it, lol. I'm just not gonna say much about it from this point, hahaha.

Thanks for your correspondence. Do stay tuned for more exiting adventures of...myeah, nvm. This ain't no TV ad. lol.

* * *

{Author's Notes}

* * *

Arrighty, y'all. Thanks for sticking with me thus far. Sooo, yeah, why the slow release? Short answer: money problems, sickies, and, Susan's adorable, but, she's not exactly one of my top picks for gals, on AT. She was more of a curiosity. Combine those factors together, and, I really had to plow through this one to get it done. I really did wanna do at least a one off with her and also a Canyon, but, only time will tell if I have the jets to see this part through to the end.

Originally, I was planning on, lol, frustrating Bubblegum even more by making her do some kind of live edit to the nanites, resulting in her not even being able to touch herself while watching or even reach climax with them...or at all, and having her absolutely pissed about it, ultimately misplacing blame on Finn, mostly because he's the closest target. Buuuut...I didn't wanna be that mean to her, heheheh, and, I really wanted to give her her own pussy party. It's the least I could do, since she didn't actually have Finn himself to fuck around with...literally. I'm kinda glad I didn't go that route, in the end, because, I found the actual release a little difficult to navigate already, heheh.

Sooo, so, yeah, right now I'm just taking a bit of a break to recoup and recharge, so I can finish this one up.

Ohh, right, also, howzabout a little interactivity with the AT readerbase?

I was thinking of a few different branches off, on where to bring the story for the next part, and, I'm at a bit of an impasse. So, whatcha think...should I go light and whimsical for part II? Maybe darker? Maybe more actionie? Lemme know in the comments, n, help make my mind up for me, lol.

* * *

Alrighty. Thank you all for staying with. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am in making it. Again, I could really, really use some help, money-wise, so, if anyone could spare a bit for me, please visit my woefully underdone patron page and consider becoming a patron, /demoncasket, at the obvious site, or, if you've a few microcoins, of the Bit variety, that you'd be so kind to spare, please consider donating to my wallet, address: 16ydk2MWPNFK7hMYUB97R8tRGZgdpGAXyg

Every little bit counts, and, my thanks to those who have helped me along so far. If any of my supporting fans have any suggestions on future content, please feel free to drop me a PM. Who knows? Maybe we could even hammer out a full on story together.

Good day and good luck.

A'Outrance,

D.


	8. Chapter 3-1: Bushwhacked

.

\- 3 -

Bushwhacked

Verse 1

"...So you get it now?" Princess Bubblegum finished her explanation while she daintily held her saucer and tea cup.

"Mmmm...I think so." Finn replied before taking a long drag of coffee from his mug.

They sat...or...at least Bubblegum sat, at her table on the sun-soaked deck of the middle level of the keep. Finn, on the other hand, knelt at it, as he was too large now for any chairs in the kingdom to accommodate him.

"In a sense," Finn continued, "what I have is a sort of...smart blood, that can regulate the intake of nutrients to my living tissues, promote accelerated growth, as well as pass on and even create knowledge patterns in my brain's synapses."

"Exactly!" Bubblegum replied, stimulated, at last, by someone else's intelligent speech.

"...Maaath. That's good noggin nuggin, PB."

"Oh, I know. And, I must say, it's real refreshing to hear someone of like mindage actually acknowledge my...ha-genius." the Princess faked a modeling pose, complete with kissy lips, causing Finn to chuckle. (Much like Alva from Back-To-Nature Island.)

Finn was about to mention that 'mindage' wasn't exactly a word, but, he restrained himself, to let Bubblegum have her moment.

It was a few days after the celebration at Beautopia and Finn had been experiencing a few ups, downs, and growing pains, even some cold sweats and fevers, during his transition into his current form...which was a sort of super Finn. He was trim and a little more muscular, his height had capped out at around two thirds the same of Canyon, and yet, despite all the drastic changes over the past few days, he still retained his sweet, warm, boyish charm...although he now exuded a fairly manly aura and confidence about himself. He seemed the complete package, as was what Bonnibel was noticing, all morning long.

The Princess was subconsciously making eyes at Finn and adoring his every measure. Along with this, she also adored his increased intelligence and was finding his conversation...stimulating, in more ways than one.

"So, do the nanites have any kind of direct reception?" Finn suddenly broke her...concentration.

"Huh? Oh! Why, yes they do." Bubblegum struggled to get her mind on track, after realizing Finn had actually asked her a question. "They can receive and transmit information as well as instruction."

"Really..." Finn's right brow raised in interest, as he began wondering if he could use that to his advantage, somehow. Yet, a concerning factor consumed him, especially after he noticed all the changes in him begin to slow to a halt. "But, it seems they have stopped changing me too." he said. "Do the nanites have a sort of half-life that I should be aware of?"

"Well, no, not that I know of." Bubblegum replied, somewhat concerned, herself. "They can be given an emergency kill...er, eheheh, sorry...I mean, emergency stop and deactivate mechanism, though. Is that what you're asking?"

"No, no. Not quite. I was just wondering, you know, if they'll be active within me, indefinitely, or if there's a point where they just sort of start breaking down and just, kinda...get tossed out with the bathwater, if ya know what I mean, heheh."

Bubblegum giggled as well, with a modest hand to her mouth. "Hmhmhm, no, as far as I know. They can act and repair themselves, AND each other, indefinitely, as long as you have sugars to feed them, from your own intake of, like, carbs and straight sugar and stuff."

"I seeee..." Finn said again, which Bubblegum really liked. His intrigued, somewhat evil genius look returned to his face and his mind was brewing with many a thought. "...Can I...contact them directly...through thought? Even instruct them?"

"..." Bubblegum was taken aback with Finn's question. "Well...theoretically...I suppose...huh. You know? I've never even given that a moment's thought." It was Bubblegum's turn, now, to consider the true scope of her technology. She raised her eyes skyward and furrowed her brow, while slightly pinching her chin with a thumb and middle finger, while her forefinger tapped at her lips. Finn actually began thinking that she looked awful cute this way, but, suddenly dismissed the thought from his mind, feeling that he had no chance at romance with her. "I...don't know! I just don't know!" the Princess suddenly said with a smile, oddly. Her interests were greatly piqued. "You know? You should just try it, sometime. You never know! You just might be able to talk with them! Do you have any idea how awesome that might be?!"

Finn and Bonnibel shared a moment of synergy then. Their eyes locked and their brains were teaming with agreement and possibility, and then, just for a moment, it felt like there was an equality and a chance for more than friendship, more than anyone Bubblegum had felt for, in the past...but then that moment passed, when Finn noticed that the shadows were short upon the landscape and the day was quickly approaching noontime.

"Oh, spudz...what time is it?" Finn asked. Again, sadly, he broke Bubblegum's concentration.

"Oh...iit's about nine? Ten?" Bubblegum answered, estimating the same through the look of the sun and shadows. "Why do you ask...?" the Princess put forward with an almost pleading tone in her voice. She clearly saw that Finn was moving to leave. She certainly didn't want him to.

"I gotta go." Finn said plainly however, despite Bubblegum's subtle cues. "I contacted Canyon for a...aheh...rendezvous, later today. I thought the effects of the nanites were beginning to wear off, so, I thought it was now or never." Finn said, as he rose in place. "Even though we know now that that's not the case...duty calls, heheheh. I'd better get going."

"O...oh, I see..." Bubblegum said, also rising from her chair, to bid a fond farewell to Finn. "Well, good luck to you then." she spoke, formally, and reached out a hand to shake Finn's...finger. (She was a tad bit too small to do much else. Hugging him was well out of the question.)

"Will do, Princess." Finn replied...shaking his finger with her.

Bubblegum suddenly felt a surge of longing shoot through her body that coursed straight through her core, into even the tingling depths of her genitals. She didn't know why, but, she felt like she needed to say something, as if she was losing him or sending him off to war. "...Will I see you again?" she asked. Though a part of her regretted her somewhat crudeness of action, the bigger part of her did not apologize for it. She let her words go, uninhibited by reason, motivated by bigger words that started with the letter 'L'.

Finn suddenly turned around, acknowledging the strange longing in her voice. "...Of course, Princess." he replied, not quite knowing how to. There was a moment of silence between them and Finn witnessed the ghost of a smile cross Bonnibel's lips, a warmth of hope that told him that she wanted something of him, more than that of practicality. It was deeper and honest, somehow. He acknowledged it, yet, he wasn't quite prepared to face what that meant, so, he replied...more practically. "We gotta explore the reaches of what these crazy things, flowing through my body can do, right? The possibilities could be endless!"

Bubblegum caught up to herself, then, realizing that she had been acting in a manner that was far more primal to her station. "Oh...yes! Of course! I can't wait to explore your body's...potentials."

"Heheh, foh sho', Peebles. We'll make a day of it." Finn replied, reassuringly, yet, he didn't fathom the piercing depths to which his particular choice of words had affected the Princess. He simply waved her off...and then slipped himself up and over the castle wall, which was the only way to and from the upper decks of the keep, since all the doors inside the tower were too small to accommodate him.

'...a day of it.' Bubblegum thought to herself, nibbling at and relishing the words with her mouth, as she waved him goodbye. "...A night too...Finnie." she pushed, in wishful thinking.

A little down the ways, towards the bottom of the grand stairway, Finn recalled some things that Bubblegum had said, regarding the nanites. "...Transmit..." he said to himself. "Does that mean they can even share...whatever I'm doing, with her? Can she see it all?"

Finn smirked at this, suspicious.

He just didn't know, but, that didn't make him any less paranoid.

Finn made it back to the tree house by the early afternoon hours, leaving him just enough time to freshen up before his and Canyon's date. However, as was the case this morning, it wasn't exactly easy getting in or out. He had to squeeze through every doorway and nudge and slip through every tunnel that led him through the house, because his rather large body would not let him through easy. His muscles scraped on through the tight fitting spaces, leaving him to wonder if he should just grab clothes and leap on out through the bedroom window and into the pond to take his bath, instead of using the indoor fixtures. All things considered, he could have even climbed the tree to give himself an easier time to get to his room, but, since he had to grab a number of bathroom amenities along the way, it ended up easier for him to claw and climb upwards through the ladder ways and shafts, with his hands, rather than wiggle his way down, with legs and toes.

Having finagled his way through the various ways through the tree's larger branches and rooms, wiggled and reached through the bathroom to get some body wash and shampoo, he was now ready to squeeze on up to his room while trying not to squish the bottles in his arms. His head had just popped up to the opening to the bedroom and he was just getting a fair view of his surroundings, after being stuck in a wooden shaft for the past few minutes or so...when he suddenly noticed that he was not alone. His room had a host of familiar creatures called 'wolf lards' in it.

The dark, puffy, creepy looking creatures turned their eyes to Finn and gave off a menacing hiss that sounded like a prolonged stroke of chalk scratching on a chalkboard. There were roughly five of them, with their very sight making Finn's blood boil as he remembered his last encounter with these beasts. Deprived, previously, of his chance to test his mettle against them, and, equipped with newly gained strength and intelligence, he was more than willing to scrap with these hybrid monsters.

Finn gave his trademark, boyish yet fearsome growl and clawed at the makeshift ladder rungs nailed into the tree's shaft to drag himself upward and catapult his mass into the room. He sailed through the wooden portal and landed with a roll, straight into the midst of the small ring of dark beasts and used his momentum to rise into a karate type stance. He growled again, about to rush towards the closest lard, but...

"...I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Finn. You...and your grandniece...will live to regret it." a mature, soothing...yet familiarly wicked and teasing voice flowed to Finn's ears. Finn immediately halted his attack when he swallowed the words that were just presented him. He knew who that was. Dr. Gross's motherly yet subtly sinister voice was unmistakable.

"What do you mean, my grandniece?" Finn replied, testing her.

"Tsk...really now, Finn. I would have thought you'd credit me with more mindfulness than that!" Dr. Gross spoke again. Finn's eyes shifted about the room. He wasn't certain where her voice was coming from. It was then that the wolf lard standing before him came forward and pointed an arm towards him. Hidden seams within its palm and forearm opened up, transforming the foremost part of the limb into an electronic tablet. The image of Dr. Gross's stem suit soon appeared...next to his grandniece, Bronwyn. She was gagged with a sturdy looking ball with air vents drilled into it and it was fastened around her face with industrial grade type rubber straps. She was lying down at an angle upon one of Dr. Gross's operating chairs, tied by her wrists, which were stretched above her head, as well as at the ankles...which were far apart from each other. More importantly...she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

Bronwyn's fearful eyes, sweaty brow, and muffled cries pierced Finn's soul, causing a flood of sheer rage and a horrid sense of ice cold helplessness to flood his gut. "...You monster." was all he could really say, as he leered towards the doctor with molten ire running through his veins. He clenched his fist, one of his eyes twitching, as he restrained the urge to shatter the tablet with a single punch.

"Ah, ah, ahh, Finn. Tssk...tssk...tssk." Dr. Gross replied, wagging her finger in the air. "We must behave ourselves. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to this...helpless young lady, now...would we?" Dr. Gross said as she began laying a hand across Bronwyn's naked belly and began petting and stroking across her body. She even began running her palm and fingers over one of her breasts, causing her captive to protest by shifting left and right in place, wiggling, as it was all she could do. "If you're not cooperative...baaad things might happen..." the doctor teased, and then roughly pinched and rolled one of Bronwyn's nipples between her thumb and forefinger, making her wince and scrunch her eyes shut from the pain.

"NO!" Finn growled. One of the wolf lards to his side immediately reacted with a fierce jab to his stomach. "Oogh!" he groaned in reply. It didn't actually hurt him, but...he felt it was a proper reaction. Resistance or even show of strength might only work to provoke the 'good doctor' into actions more severe. In any case, the minion's blatant aggression nailed in the fact that he was in no position to make demands. Finn's eyes shifted towards the lard that struck him...then to the screen...and then back to the lard, before he angrily raised his hands above his head...in surrender.

"Thaaat's more like it. Such a good boy!" Dr. Gross replied. Disturbingly, she sounded so soothingly honest and pleased...like an owner petting her dog.

Finn's mouth crimped into a slant. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked..." Dr. Gross replied, somewhat jovial.

Finn couldn't see, as her face was obscured by her helmet, but, he could practically hear her smiling through her voice. It pumped even more anger through his veins, but, still, there wasn't a single thing he could do about it.

Dr. Gross turned aside and began typing on an unseen object. Her hand was still smoothing over Bronwyn's belly, toying with her, albeit with far tamer intentions. The worry in her eyes still very much affected and enraged Finn, especially since she started searching around just north of her pubic mound. Some beeps and taps were heard, as Dr. Gross fiddled around with a console, offscreen, while she began fiddling around with Bronwyn's inner thighs...and then a sharp pain was felt in Finn's side, piercing and stabbing into him, possibly going as deep as his liver. He reacted then, revoking his sense of helplessness in favor of a more brutal, vengeful spirit. He growled again and spun around to face the lard that stabbed him with something...only to make himself dizzier than he would have been if he were standing perfectly still. He suddenly lost his motor functions and dropped to the ground like a sack of jelly, with his eyes just catching the sight of a large syringe, in his peripheral vision, in the place of where one of the lard's hands was supposed to be. His vision began blurring and fading, and, the last thing he felt were the arms of several lards wrapping around him and lifting him off the ground. Conscience fading, the last thing he heard was Dr. Gross saying, rather bluntly, "...You."

Finn's consciousness began fading in and out then, at least for a little while, before his body plainly fell to the irresistible need of a nice, long nap. He felt himself being tossed out of his bedroom window and caught by more of the doctor's minion lards. He saw that he was being carried away from the tree house, in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. Then, in his last gasp of momentary consciousness, he thought he saw a tall figure stand atop a distant, rolling hill, observing this rather morbid procession, before it began following them, somewhere into the candy forest.

"...Cahn...yon..." Finn mumbled, before the shot of paralyzing chemicals running through his veins absolved him of his consciousness and interned him to a nice...deep...sleep...

* * *

Sorry...again, for the extreeeeeeme lateness.

...To be continued, fairly soon!


	9. Chapter 3-2: Bushwhacked

.

\- 3 -

Bushwhacked

Verse 2

Needless to say, it is difficult for a giant of around twenty feet in height to commit to an act of stealth, but, nevertheless, it was done. Canyon followed Finn and his 'friends' through the candy forest, staying long and distant, while she weaved her way from tree to tree. Then, when the creepy cluster of dark, chubby beasts descended into the depths of the tunnel to Beautopia, she had to wait a good long while, estimating the time it would take for them to clear plain sight of the hatch and its shaft, before she attempted entry herself. It was a difficult task, especially with her trying to squeeze through the shaft's lower doorway, extra slow, in hopes that the lards weren't within eye or earshot to be alerted to her presence. Perhaps she waited too long, however, since she found neither hide nor hair of the dark procession of slave beasts, when she finally came out into the cluttered grounds of the hyoomans' junkyard city.

"...Darnit!" she cursed under her breath, just in case some of them were still around. But there was no one, and, she had to resign herself to tracking instead, looking for any clues as to which direction they went.

At first, she could see nothing. Not surprising, since it took her a while to fine-tune her senses to the nearly lightless caverns. Before long, however, she was able to make out some fresh footprints in the dust, matching the formation of creatures that were carrying Finn along. She followed them to the edge of the junkyard city where they disappeared at the water's edge. It was natural to assume, then, that they had boarded some sort of watercraft. Which direction, though...she did not know. There was a slight chance that they would still be close by, however, and, she went ahead, in hopes that this was so.

At that, Canyon utilized her family's sacred spring, a stream of shapeable water, which she wore about her neck and shoulders like a stole. She shaped it into a bubble, which she entered, and rolled the thing into the depths of the water. After which, she shaped the bubble upwards from within, to form a few, long, wormlike snorkels, pumping in fresh air from some and exhausting staler air out the others. She also formed another snakelike object that protruded into the midst of the bubble and also discretely breached the surface of the water, acting as a liquid fiber optic periscope. With this makeshift yet ingenious submarine, she set off in search for Finn and his captors, with a half-wish, half-statement of "Pleeease be out here...!"

Unfortunately, she saw no trace of them across the span of the city's bay-like waters. But...she did find the giant drain. She felt that exploring the ominous looking whirlpool was, despite what others might say on first glance, within her best interest. So, she endured the rollercoaster ride down the drainage pipe and plopped down and back under the surface of the water, maintaining her air of stealth. Her actions were more than warranted, since, as soon as she was able to gain a stable scope of her surroundings, she spied a distant light. It was alternating between a danger yellow and a bright, warning red. Finally, with a beacon in sight, she silently followed.

Through the long, wide darkness, she pushed, pacing behind them and making sure not to lose them. Also, she made sure not to be seen. They tugged along at a less than speedy pace, with Canyon seeing the somewhat grotesque offerings for scenery that the ancient underground human shelters had to provide. From seemingly endless darkness, to somewhat scenic, arched waste tunnels, to caverns filled with stalactites made of unknown muck, she and her magic water bubble swam silently on, never losing sight of Finn and his creepy captors.

Finally, they approached a citadel structure that was illuminated by a gigantic lamp, throwing light in every direction. It was Beautopia, sitting atop a wide, flat peninsula that jutted out into the sea from the large wall of land behind it. This wasn't the most impressive object on the land, however. There was something else, far ominous than the citadel, and, it stuck out like a sore thumb...literally.

Along the shore, standing away from the city, was a much larger, technologically advanced, bullet or egg-like structure that was more than twice the size of the city itself. It had a drill bit at its apex, metallic tentacles for legs, and a large, retractable ramp leading up to a brightly lit doorway at its midsection. This was Dr. Gross's new laboratory, and, it was as threatening as it was beautiful.

Canyon assumed that this advanced structure was where the creatures were taking Finn. She wanted to save him, then and there, but...she was getting the sense that there was a delicate balance, a situation that was at hand. The vibe she had from Finn's predicament and all that was around him, along with the fact that, as he was right now, he probably could have beaten all the lards with a few strikes from his large, genetically upgraded limbs, led her to believe that he was coerced into coming along and that there was more than just what she saw at stake.

Canyon slowed to a stop and observed from afar. She flexed the liquid lens of her periscope to zoom in and found that the inhabitants of the city appeared to be enslaved. They were forced to do various odd jobs around the city, mostly involving the gathering of various bits of junk and piling them nearby the more advanced structure, whereby more slaves occasionally took select pieces from the pile and brought them inside the lab. They looked as if they were mindless or hypnotized. It was, least be to say, unnerving.

Soon enough, she witnessed the lards carry Finn up the ramp. Although she felt pressured, now more than ever, to follow, she figured that it would be impossible to go through the main entrance, undetected. So, she slipped closer, staying within her liquid submersible, and began discretely yet hurriedly surveying the look of the doctor's lab, hoping that she would see something, a hatch or seam or anything, that would possibly be a secret way inside. With time against her, she constantly battled the urge to simply bum rush the facility and try to take Finn back, by force. She almost felt frozen in time. What was she to do?

Finn's mind began rousing from his slumber, after he felt a soft impact and pressure upon his back. It was hard, wide, and cold, whatever it was, and, after regaining a little bit more of his mind, he concluded that, from the sensation of it, it was probably metal. After gaining a little more of his body's senses, he understood then that he was definitely lying down upon something. With the rapid rustling and clatter of old, jittery wheels beneath the metallic bed, upon which he was laid, he then concluded that he was on some sort of hospital gurney.

His eyelids were dreadfully heavy, but, he tried to open them anyway, just to see where he was. This did little, as he had to wrestle them open with great effort, and, when he did get them a little open, all he saw was light. After expending the little energy he had, he fainted back to sleep.

When he painfully faded back into consciousness, his head was pounding and he had a little more strength than before. That wasn't to say that he could do much with it, on the other hand, since he could still barely even open his eyes. He did, for a moment, though, and, when he did, he was just able to make out the heavily blurred sight of the lards pushing and escorting his gurney down some brightly lit halls and into some larger rooms that were filled with electronics and flashing lights. He then succumbed to the pains of his sedated corpse and passed out again.

Bit by bit, he was waking and gaining strength...somewhat, and, every time he was able to open his eyes, he was gaining his sight back and able to piece together where he was. It all looked fairly familiar, with the look and feel of smooth, sterile, plated walls and bright, creamy monotoned paint. Gaining more of his mind back, he knew...this was Dr. Gross's lab. It had to be a newer model, however, as he knew what happened to the old one.

Soon enough, he was able to keep conscious and the weight of his eyelids began to ease. He still felt as if he was half asleep, however, and struggling to keep his eyes open was all he could do. A tingling sensation permeated throughout his body, almost giving the impression of numbness, but, that wasn't exactly the case. In fact, he could feel just about everything...maybe even a little too much of everything.

Billy's loincloth, the furry thing that it was, was beginning to irritate him. He could feel the individual hairs stroke and scrub up against his skin. His bare back could feel some of the design of the metal bed beneath him, in that it had some mildly pronounced, elongated ovals that ran, concave and convex, along the length of his body. He could even feel some scratches that were worn into the surface of the bed and didn't dare to wonder what could have caused them. Most importantly, he could now feel that most of his major joints were strapped down, immobilizing him. Well, perhaps it wasn't that important...since he just couldn't seem to move, despite how awake he was, now. The most he could do was flex his mouth and eyes, opening and closing them in slow repetition, and this was in spite of the fact that what he really wanted to do was shake his head to get the sleep out of it.

He was paralyzed, in more ways than one, and helpless...in more ways than one.

Finally, the procession of beasts and boy rode on down a long corridor with a conveyor belt walkway and then broke on through a pair of large, emergency room style double doors. Finn's shifting eyes then focused to see that he was in an enormous, dome-like room, reminiscent of the doctor's examination room, but, it had a few differences. This room was a sterile white with an array of bright, overhead lamps, attached across the walls and ceiling, that focused their light downward, almost like spotlights. The other difference was that the second half of the dome was sealed off by a gigantic, windowed wall, making the enclosure look like an empty aquarium.

The sea lards brought Finn somewhere near the middle of the room and undid his straps. Despite the fact that he wanted to leap into a fighting stance, he could only lie there and dance his eyes about, trying to see what they were doing. He couldn't see it, but, he could feel them lift him up and transfer him onto a more cushioned platform. They strapped him down again. Thankfully, these were more merciful restraints. They were softer and more comfortable, yet, he could tell that they were no less tough than the last, especially while they were adjusting between how tight they could get, as opposed to how tight they should be on him.

Soon after he was all tied up and strapped down, the cushioned bed started adjusting its shape into more of a reclined chair. Finn's body and legs began angling downward while his rump was supported flat by the midsection of the makeshift chair. Now, he was getting an uninhibited view of the room before him...as well as who was in it.

Bronwyn was in a similar chair/bed, in a similar position, right in front of him. Her fur was shiny and matted, here and there, with sweat, and, again, she wasn't wearing a single thread of clothing. Her breasts were perked and excited, as were her nipples, and her chest was heaving from great, nervous breaths. Her legs were spread wide open...as was her womanhood: ruby red and open for the world to see. This part of her was rather hard to ignore, as both her lips had been taped open and weighed down with, what appeared to be, a pair of vibrator bullets. They were laid and fixed upon both petals of her blushing, nervous flower, and were primed to be put on. Some similar types of vibrators were soon taped along the flanks of Bronwyn's nipples by Dr. Gross's new...yet old, lab assistant...

"...Susan?" Finn was barely able to groan her name. His strength was still barely a fourth of what it ought to be. He soon regretted it, as speaking was quite draining upon his heavily drugged person. He resisted fainting again, as he watched Susan's nimble hands finish up on taping the pair of plastic probes onto Bronwyn's areolas.

"Oh, yes, Finn." he soon heard Dr. Gross speak through her suit's voice box. She soon jump-jetted to a landing before him with her suit's rocket boots and her pretty yet grim stem suit came into view, once again. "Isn't it wonderful to be so far from home and run into somebody you know?"

Finn's rage brought him into full alertness, as his gaze shot between Bronwyn, Susan, and Dr. Gross. "What'd you do to her, you..." Finn grumbled, about to sling an insult in the doctor's direction. But then, he noticed that Susan wasn't wearing her cat hood and that her eyes were wide and somewhat lifeless. Soon after this, it was hinted that her head was freshly shaved in a certain place. He knew then that, although he couldn't see it from here, if she would turn that side of her head towards him, he would find a familiar, cruel piece of circuitry, implanted...same place as last time. "...you monster." Finn nearly whispered his fury through clenched teeth.

"Tsk...tsk...tsk, Finn. You should really consider your position!" Dr. Gross teased, a slight giggle in her voice. She began taking off her suits gloves and walking towards Bronwyn and Susan. "It wouldn't be in your best interest to be such a mean, naughty boy to me, you understand." Her sweet voice deepened into a slightly seductive rasp. She playfully took hold of Susan's sweet, though dulled and emotionless, face, cradling it beneath her chin, and gently squeezed into her cheeks, adoringly, between her humanoid thumb and fingers. "After all, that might force me to do some..." she continued speaking and turned to begin tracing her middle and index fingers up Bronwyn's body, from just above her clitoris, up across her belly, between her nervous, sweat decorated breasts, "...mean things, myself." she concluded and teased her touch across her cute, little chin, across one lip, up over her ball gag, and across the other lip, before she lifted her dreadfully powerful yet ever so delicate touch from Bronwyn's body.

Tears welled up in the corners of Bronwyn's eyes and Finn clearly saw them. Instinctively, he clenched his teeth, attempting to summon all the strength he could, in a rush to try to rip free of his restraints and throttle the 'good doctor'...but clenching his teeth was all he could do. He discovered now that, despite the fact that he could feel all limbs of his body, he could not move them. He wasn't just restrained...he was absolutely paralyzed. Now he really wondered what that strange, tingling sensation swimming through his body really was. He couldn't begin to guess, but, he figured the drugs he was shot up with had something to do with all this.

"Well...I could be mean, I suppose..." Dr. Gross broke Finn's heroic yet ultimately fruitless thought process...which now came to a dead silence within his head. The doctor was none the wiser of his intentions, and, actually, considering his compromised position, Finn was grateful for that. "...or..." the doctor continued. She slowly turned to Finn and took a step towards him, making him reasonably nervous. But, she reached around the collar of her glass bullet of a helmet, twisted it, and cracked it off her suit. Soon after that, she dropped it beside her and the rest of her suit began peeling down...revealing her body. Her punky, mohawk-like tuft of hair was still there, her face was somehow warmer and younger looking, her smile was still as inviting (in a sinister sort of way) and even more seductive than before...and her body...it was still mostly mechanical, but, it was slightly more curvy...more womanly...more robust...

...more...sexy.

...

"...I suppose...I could also be nice." she finished. Defiantly, she shifted her weight onto one leg while she placed a hand on the opposite hip. She looked mature, for sure...but she also looked like a seasoned cougar...or a veteran porn star. "Would you like me to be...nice, to you?" her warm, motherly voice pierced his soul and made him question his own morality. Even Bronwyn - sitting across the way and witnessing all this - who had a killer, young, perky body, herself, was given pause, when she surveyed, merely from the rear, what the doctor had to offer.

Finn's eye twitched as he hesitantly and, absolutely INVOLUNTARILY, dredged forth a response.

The next moment happened in one tenth its normal speed. Finn could feel his mouth begin to move and he all but had an out of body experience, watching the sound of the word physically manifest and leave his lips. "...Y...yy-yeesss?" he said, furrowing his brow in the next second, shocked and questioning at just why he even spoke. Consciously, he really didn't mean or even want to.

He wanted to cap a hand over his mouth for saying such a thing. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, he still couldn't move. He was glad, at that, that he didn't...or couldn't smack his hand over his lips. Such would divulge with blatant body language just how in control she was of him. He still couldn't keep his eye twitch under control, however, and, all the while that he failed to keep himself from curiously surveying the doctor's threateningly sexy body, he found his mouth introduce a few nervous ticks of its own.

The tiniest, hottest smirk of a smile lifted the corner of Dr. Gross's mouth. She walked on over to him, leaned in dangerously close, and rewarded his betraying set of lips with a warm, tenderly fingered touch. "...Good boy." her killer lips spoke, softly...piercingly. "...Shall we see...?" she continued and began tracing her finger's touch down the centerline of his body, stroking it ever southward. "...Just how goooood you can be?" she cooed, softly, with a frightfully scorching smile and a pair of sinister eyes, soft and warm in stare...yet fiery and full of intent.

A shock ran through Finn's body at this. He really didn't know how to feel about any of it. He really didn't want to feel anything at all right now...

...Or did he?

...To be continued...

* * *

Author's notes and replies:

* * *

Heya, y'all. Hope you're having a lovely holiday season and that the times are treating you well.

I REALLY wanted to just run it into the ground and finish this chapter up, but, I also REALLY, REALLY just wanted to send this part out to you!

Besides all that, I think I should hang back a little more and charge up my mojo for the final push on this chapter. It's gonna be a big one, heheh.

* * *

{The Speakeasy}

* * *

[Forgotsurname chapter 7 . Nov 25

I think whimsical and hints of heavy tones would fit this story well. Probably could keep going as is, if you feel comfortable with it.

As far as the lovely ladies, perhaps a visit to Marceline's house or Fire Kingdom are in order ;)]

* * *

Hmmm...lol, I dunno where I actually ended up going with the tone. It seems dark...yet not? Heheh, Iunno. Whatcha think, where it is?

Ohh, Marcie n Phoebe, huh?

Well, I think I've expressed my, well, not dislike but more disinterest in Flame Princess. I dunno why. She just doesn't do it for me.

As for Marcie...

...um...

...yeahhh...spoilers.

But, eh, I should say, don't expect her any time soon, heh.

* * *

[Smiling Lemon chapter 6 . Nov 26

Fuck yes sexy as all hell and I can't wait for more!]

* * *

Heheh, grazzi. Much appreciated, and, yeah, moresacomin!

* * *

[King69 chapter 7 . Nov 26

Princess Bubblegum masturbation scene nice]

* * *

Heheh, thanks. Me likies making her go outta control n nut(s) on her favorite boy toy.

* * *

[Biob1]

Thanks to. Much appreciated.

Gotta say, starts are freaking hard to break sometimes, and definitely hard to get right. Hope ya likes where it's riding...or driving, hehe.

* * *

[The Book of Eli chapter 8 . Dec 14

Oh no this is certainly not going to end well for Finn...]

* * *

Lol...perspectives differ, buddy...um, but then again, I'm writing it, so...uh...my perspective doesn't really count towards the riding or experiencing of it all, kinda.

What am I trying to say there?

Uh...'good' endings are in the eye of the beholder, I suppose. After all, it looks like there's a lot of good stuff coming his way...I think, hahaha.

...

Here's a funny note, on that, heheh.

Often times when reviewing my own work, I stop and think, after actually being affected by it and say..."What the fuck were you thinking, man? Where the hell were you, when you were thinking it? That's some sick/twisted/sexy shit! I...wrote...that?! No...me?" and either wonder if I'm just being arrogant or if it really was that effective. Being on the creative side of it, as I'm sure any creator would be aware of, your perspective is kinda sealed off and differs from the audience perspective and it sometimes kinda sux, 'cause, the full potency or honesty of your own writing will just about NEVER be experienced by you. It's wierd. I kinda wish I had selective amnesia so I could read my stuff, seemingly, 'for the first time', lol.

Then again, even if you can see all of the rollercoaster's track, with all its psychotic dips, dives, and corkscrew turns, it still doesn't save you from the way you feel when you're actually riding it!

lol! Cheers!

* * *

[King69 chapter 8 . Dec 17

It alright and this chapter was dark]

* * *

Tru...tru.

...Mmm...how was the last one? heheh.

* * *

[Anonymous chapter 8 . Dec 18

I was not expecting a twist of that magnitude, though The Itch showed that you can be pretty into the dramatics. Showing love to all the minor gals in the series; first Susan, then Canyon, now fucking Dr. Gross and Bronwyn. I'm excited, those later two get very little love, Gross especially.

I gotta say, the syringe being described as entering Finn's liver really made me cringe, not something I want to imagine.

I'm almost sad that Canyon is probably going to come and save the day because I really want to see what Gross has in mind for Finn and Bronywn. I'm sure whatever it is it'll end with her on the ground as Finn does both her and Bron at once, should be fun.]

* * *

Glad to hear back from ya...Annon, lol. (Could be anybody, at this point, hahaha.)

Yes...I likes the drama, lol. Aye, some of the lesser seen characters could use more love, for sure. One of which I wish had the bod to prop me up, lol, was Slime Princess. Damn, dat voice! Hahaha! Another of which has the voice and the looks to back it is Breakfast Princess, heheh, but...mm...well, I just didn't feel like twisting her into this already kinda complicated storyline...and, yeah, I originally did wanna keep it simple. (...and look how great that's going for me, huh? Heheheh.)

Simple, however, can get kinda boring too, over time, lol, as you do know is why I tried to alt the ending to The Itch.

Anyways, yesssss, Wynnie n the Doc.

Bronwyn has a nice, natural beauty to her. A sharp, spikey little gal in the package of a reserved, innocent schoolgirl who just hasn't figured life out yet. She's a sweet one, that, and...ooh, you should see the 34 of her out there. Idz niiiizzzzeeeh. One particular line of artwork that helped speed me on my way, for the current predicament she's in, comes from the inspirational illustrations, heheh, of one UndeadFelcat. I don't know em personally, but, heheh, I sure am appreciative of their artwork. Let's see how their titillating type of troubling topography turns out on Bronwyn...in word form, lol.

And, ohhh, oh...Doctor Gross...mm, mm, mm...

I just loooved how she introduced herself when she stepped out of that steamy stem suit, with her nice, full, curvy body. Seriously, she deserves a LOT more attention than she's had...and I intend to GIVE IT to her, hahaha!

Oh, yeah...um...drugged...syringe...stabby stabby...pokey pokey...I don't intend on being forced to feel that in my lifetime, lol. Fun childhood memories of various inoculations and such are probably something we all can relate to though, lol. Mind you, docs and nurses might actually care where it goes, when they're doing it. A sea lard and a mad doctor though...weh, for all we know, it went exactly where it was intended, heheh.

As for what's gonna happen with Canyon and all...heheh, well, I'm not gonna spoil it and say how close or far you are from the mark, but, myeah...you'd be surprised as to HOW they all end up 'together'. lol.

Cheers, mate. Do hope you enjoy the ride.

* * *

Awwwrighty then...

Thanks, all, for sticking with. Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am making it.

Please keep the comments and love coming, 'cause I love 'em as much as they keep coming, heheh.

Again, please consider becoming a patron to my woefully underdeveloped page at the obvious site /demoncasket, or, consider dropping me a few microcoins (of the Bit variety, lol), address: 16ydk2MWPNFK7hMYUB97R8tRGZgdpGAXyg

Thanks for all your support and love.

A'outrance.


	10. Just a breather

To my dear readers...

Heheh, no, don't think negative thoughts on this one. It isn't like that.

I've decided to go ahead and take a breather from this story for a bit. Don't be alarmed and fret not, as it's not like the others where I've lost passion for my story and its subject matter. I'm still very...VERY much in heat for the gals in question in this chapter, heheh.

I suppose it's just that, this chapter, in particular, has become a little more complicated in its construction than I anticipated, and, it's caused me to grow a little weary of shoving the same, hot, sexy girls down my own throat, while taking on the frustrations of navigating its storyline out. I've actually come the point where I'm ready to execute what I've planned out for it, but...ugh, my brain is puking up the idea of writing it right now. Desensitization, unfortunately, can come as a result of, like I said, cramming it down my own throat, day after day upon end.

Now, don't get me wrong, I've loved constructing it, but, I am feeling the edge of burnout, and, the looming dark of cooling passion thusly sits upon the horizon, should I keep pushing myself to the brink.

So, at the advice of my own body and its suggestions, I'm going to engage on a side project for a bit and then come back to this one, as I'm sure I can't stay away from these juicy tidbits for very long, lol.

Till then, I'm sorry that it's been taking so long, but, I assure you, when I get back into this one...I'm gonna fucking smash it until it begs for mercy...and then begs for me to keep going, hahaha!

A'outrance and all of my love,

D.

P.S. - The mini story I wanna work on is a short on Star Vs. the Forces of Evil. Short and sweet, I think, and, if you're a fan of that series, hehe, I hope I scratch a certain itch for you, especially about a certain dark...hot...spunky queen and a little guy that she considers...adorable.

P.P.S. - Happy New Year!


	11. Chapter 3-3: Bushwhacked

.

\- 3 -

Bushwhacked

Verse 3

Canyon stealthily rolled her submersible around the more shallow waters until she found herself in the shadow of the doctor's lab. With the deep darkness of the cave itself, coupled with the bright contrast of light and shadow, caused by the light of Beautopia's city heart cast across the doctor's lab, she was able to sneak onto the shore, using its deep shadow as a cover. She then proceeded to sneak up and under the lab, using the sacred spring like a giant, sound muffling hamster ball. Now, beneath the belly of the gigantic, egg-like fortress, she began looking around for something, anything that might denote an alternate entrance.

"Hmm..." she hummed her curiosity as she queried something that looked like a hatch. It was a big, square panel of sorts and it looked like it could be opened or removed. She proceeded to do so, using the malleable waters of the sacred spring as gigantic, forceful, pressurized hands with wedges for fingers to get into the seams. With slowly increasing pressure, she was able to pop the hatch open, revealing some service area to the guts of the lab. Thankfully, it was still wide enough for her gigantic body to fit through.

"Hope this works..." she huffed, as she climbed on through with vine-like arms made of water, "Hang on, Finn. I'm coming."

"MMmmmph!..." Finn grunted. He felt Dr. Grosse's smooth, cool, mechanical fingertips dip into his loincloth and slither over his awakening manhood. She stroked the thing, delicately teasing it with the nubs of her digits and causing small shocks of intense pleasure to shoot through his lower body.

"My...this is quite the monster you've got here, isn't it, Finn?" the doctor asked, lazily leering at the boy and enjoying all the resulting shifts and conflicting facial expressions her touch was giving him. "Quite the improvement over your previous...incarnation, heheh." After a minute or so of teasing and tickling his gently waking manhood, she leaned up close to him again and said, "...Let me show you...some improvements of my own."

The good doctor stepped back then, to where Finn could see her until her thighs, and then began to strip down even farther. She first seemed to pry and crack open her head's metal plating. Finn winced, squinting his eyes and gritting his teeth together some, as he expected to see...frankly, brains. This was definitely not the case. As one side of her head stayed punky and shaved, the side with the plate was opened and a plume of lovely, long, and slightly curly hair swung out and open, eventually spilling down over her shoulder and covering one of her eyes, giving her a teal haired, Veronica Lake impression. Finn was quite baffled by her beauty, since he used to consider her to be quite plain looking. Her reveal continued as she dragged up the lower edge of her trademark tank top and slipped it up and over her head. Her breasts slipped out of her shirt, presenting themselves like two, lovely pair of perky, sunnyside up eggs. They were not obscenely large and they were not ignorable. They appeared quite soft to the touch...as Dr. Gross soon demonstrated, by playfully cupping them within her hands and bouncing them a little within her grasp. "Gorgeous, aren't they? And fully functional too. These milky puppies'll come in handy, after I gain some kiddies to feed." she commented. At this, Finn thought, '...Does she mean...from me?' Finn suddenly got a little more nervous, if that was even possible. Finally, the good doctor gave Finn a hot, fiery smile with enticing eyes, as she went ahead and dragged down her silky pair of running shorts down and off her body. Her curvy hips and womanly delta were buxom and bare, open for Finn to feast his eyes upon. "What do you think?" Dr. Gross teasingly asked as she twirled her shorts around her pointing finger. "Tasty, isn't it? I made sure to give myself the nicest fleshy bits a woman could possibly ask for, especially after the explosion."

Finn tried...really tried, to keep his eyes from wandering down to see, but...that didn't last long. His gaze alighted upon the sweet, sexy puff of fleshy lips that was the doctor's youthful, waiting pussy. She built it bare, hairless, and as fitting and perky as her breasts. They tempted and taunted him, almost making him forget that this was, quite possibly, the tool and weapon of his enemy, and he soon shifted back from the precipice of lust he was dangling over. He took the opportunity to at least try to change the subject, when he considered the last thing Dr. Gross had said. "Oh, yeah." he pushed forward, breaking the momentum of things, which was what he really...really wanted to do, "What happened after the explosion?" he finished.

"Well," Dr. Gross began, "I was able to jetpack out of the lab, riding on the edge of the meltdown's explosive climax,"

'...Did she haaave to say climax?' Finn thought, wondering if she was trying to take a dig at his libido.

"but, I was so badly damaged that it took me months to repair myself. It was then that I figured I should put in a semi-organic component to my human-plus body, so I could heal myself, instead of hunting down components in junkyards and trash heaps. Rather ingenious, if I do say so, myself." the doctor tossed aside her shorts and began smoothing herself over with her hands in a sensual manner that directed Finn's gaze. She looked down across the landscape of her body, tracing over thighs, over her hips, across her sweet, perky labia, over her trim and somewhat muscular belly, and finally teasing over her breasts and nipples before giving them a squeeze. "...I even gave myself these nice, tasty reproductive organs for child bearing...among other things." she said, as she got closer and closer to Finn. She grabbed his hand, as he couldn't even volunteer to raise it himself, and pressed it against her soft, warm, excited little mountains and made him give a squeeze as well. "Impressed?"

Finn could only swallow deeply in reply. He didn't need to say it. His eyes, still glued to her lovely pair of hills spoke all she needed to hear. And it was true. Her soft, warm, fleshy mounds were likened to that of a real woman's, with his skin and touch unable to discern the difference between this manufactured flesh and the memory of any real ones Finn had surveyed before...namely, Susan's. Finn swallowed hard, again. Her stiff nipples and nice handful of womanly pulchritude felt very nice within his palm, whether he wanted to admit to it or not.

"Mmmhmhmmm..." Dr. Gross giggled. She kept his hand upon her chest while she turned to regard what was hiding beneath the furs about his waist. Finn's eyes went wide as Dr. Gross daintily took hold of his loincloth's flaps and unwrapped her present. "Oh dear...that just won't do. Why...it's almost insulting." she commented.

Finn didn't know what she was talking about, until he realized that, despite his excitement, his conflicted feelings were only allowing him to be...slightly aroused.

"It seems our big, little friend here STILL needs some...encouragement, to get up to full speed." Dr. Gross teased, soon swinging her gaze back up to Finn with a smirk. Her expression suddenly turned amused as a wicked, little thought came to her head. She then looked across the way, where Susan waited, alongside Bronwyn. "X-J-7-7..." she called, to get Susan's attention.

"Yes, Doctor." Susan replied, lifeless, with a robotic rasp in her voice.

Doctor Gross then turned her devious eyes and wicked smile back to Finn, making him twitch in fear. "...turn her on."

"...Yes, Doctor." Susan replied again and then walked around back to some control panel behind Bronwyn's operating table. As she clicked and dialed away, some mechanical arms with cushioned cuffs came out from underneath Bronwyn's bed and clasped themselves around her ankles as well as beneath her thighs, just behind her knees. Unseen until now, as her arms were restrained together somewhere beneath the bed, some chains began pulling themselves upward towards the ceiling, dragging her arms above her head and leaving her bare breasts seemingly more helpless and vulnerable, since she didn't have a hope for covering them up now. The bed transformed into the shape of a reclined chair and the manacles around her ankles and beneath her thighs moved to spread her legs nice and wide, even more open than they were before, so that Finn would have an absolutely unhindered view of Bronwyn's hot, pink, nervously quivering rose...also, it showed off just how flexible she could be.

Bronwyn began whimpering and moaning, possibly begging for either Susan or Dr. Gross not to do whatever they were about to do, but, it was of little use, especially since only muffled, helpless cries and hard, huffing breaths escaped the vented ball gag within her mouth. Then, a single clicking knob was heard and, all at once, all the vibrating instruments that were attached to her body began pleasuring her unmercifully. "MMMMMMMMPHH!" Bronwyn groaned, her eyes shutting tightly, as she braced against the sudden wall of pleasure and pain.

"NO! You monster!" Finn growled at the doctor.

"Ahp, ahp, ahp...let's not be rude, Finn." Dr. Gross replied, confusing him. "Listen..." she somewhat only suggested with a strangely soft, almost enticing tone within her voice.

Not knowing what the hell she was talking about, Finn quieted down and listened for a moment.

"...MMmmmm...beautiful, isn't it?" Doctor Gross commented.

At first, Finn was still confused as to what she was referring to, but, after a while, he understood what she wanted him to concentrate on. Bronwyn moaned, whimpering for mercy and yet expressive from what was being done to her. Her voice was pleading yet punctuated by the admittance of how good it felt to have the merciless vibrators tickling and stimulating her sensitive bits, making her flesh explode with ever growing pleasure that flowed through her body. It pierced Finn's soul, making him want to leap out of his chair to free her...which he absolutely couldn't do. Also...much to something that he did not want to admit, the tunes of her pleasured moans touched him, lustfully, within the deep, dark recesses of his brain...which he neither wanted nor had the capacity to resist. He couldn't stuff his ears with his fingers, nor could he turn away from seeing her writhing...in pleasure now, more than agony. From the sound of her voice, it was slowly becoming obvious that Bronwyn was slowly losing her struggle against the pleasure that the doctor's tools were giving her, and, the telltale signs of extreme arousal were becoming evident, all across her body. Her nipples were tall and hard, her breasts themselves were full and round, the areas around her womanhood were deep with a hot blush, and her sweet, sticky flesh was throbbing, pulsing, and trying to clamp down on the cock that wasn't there. In short...she looked...delicious.

"...B...Brownwyn..." Finn muttered, under his breath, "I'm...sorr...HGGGGHH!"

"Mmmmmmm...now that's what I'm talking about..." Dr. Gross purred, lustfully, as she took hold of Finn's now near fully erect shaft and began squeezing it and slowly pumping it. It was large and meaty. She could barely make her fingers meet her thumb, as she pumped...pumped...pumped...slowly, tightly, and hungrily, staring at it with absolute lust while she delicately smiled and licked her lips. "Yessss..." she nearly whispered, "...quite the specimen. We shall make good time...experimenting, with this thing..." she said, before she came down and began stroking its humungous head in circles around her lips.

"...Hahhh...ahhh...ahhh..." Finn huffed as he felt the doctor stroke him across her face, adoringly. He could feel the warmth of her breath waft over his sensitive flesh, as her lips caressed and teased his head. Soon, she began using her tongue to taste all around his broad, delicious glands, lubing and freshening up his flesh, while she also began using her previously unoccupied hand to pet and stroke across his head. While pumping, slow and constant, with the one hand, she began polishing the broad side of his head with the fingertips of the other, causing an absolute cascade of different pleasures to shock through his meat and surge through his lower body. With the doctor close-eyed in deep enjoyment of what she was doing to him, she slowly nursed his cock up to a nice, throbbing hardness, making his member pulse and twitch, each time she swirled her tongue around the tip of his head, each time she massaged her grip into his shaft, and each time her fingertips played and danced across the broad plains of his pulsing glands, occasionally stroking across the pleasure sparking ridge around it. "A...a-ahhh...oughhh..." Finn moaned constantly, conflicted. He was ashamed that such a thing as Bronwyn's moans made it so easy to turn him on, as well as getting aroused at the prospect of trying to save her. He was conflicted and lost, and the doctor was eating it up...literally, especially as she soon began trying to fit as much of his head into her mouth as she could. "Oughhh, glohhb, nohhh..." Finn huffed in immediate response.

Dr. Gross was only able to get his head into her mouth, and, even that was a bit of a chore. Still, she did her best upon him, capturing the sensitive bulb of his manhood with her hot, devouring hole and then slowly popping this giant, fleshy lollipop in and out her tightly sucking lips with the most wonderful smacks. She constantly ate him with a slow, intense pace, twisting left and right with her lips and exploring the fruit of his manhood, in all its curious measures, with her hot, slippery tongue. She tasted about his curious hole atop his head, when she was just coming down for a new suck, and then she began twirling and twirling her taste buds all over his knob, until her lips fit with a nice, wet smack, as they glided over the ridgeline. She then slowly twisted left and right, eyes closed and loving the way he throbbed and twitched, his hard flesh attentive and responsive to her, with every action that she made. She also occasionally giggled, amused at the fact that some of his limbs and his stomach muscles slightly fluttered and shocked up in place, in response to her good eating of him, especially while her tongue polished and polished his flesh, in whichever section of his head it found itself in. All this happened while her hands gripped his shaft, both of them working to pump and pump his stiffness, occasionally kissing with her lips as she came down for a fresh, new suck. Finn could barely keep his eyes open to see all of this, as the pleasure filled his body to an unbearable degree. He was feeling her and seeing her devour him, slowly, and, he began losing his mind of all clarity, fairly amazed, fascinated, as to how she looked and how well she was eating him. And she, in her twisted, sexy, sadistic state of mind, had to admit: the best thing she liked about all of this...was that he could do nothing to stop it.

Now, Bronwyn was not simply oblivious to all that was going on, across the way. In fact, she found it rather mesmerizing, even to the point where she was forgetting her own pleasure. She had stopped moaning for a while and was simply letting the mercilessly vibing toys that were strapped to her body do their thing. But, what replaced her 'torture' was now the wonderful show of the doctor swallowing Finn's enormous cock and making him fidget around in his chair, a sort of sign and positive reinforcement as to how well Doctor Gross was sucking him. And, since the doctor had opted to stay to the side of his body, hovering over his belly and leaning upon one of his laps for support, she left Bronwyn an unhindered view of all the action. It was so that, in a possible attempt to fantasize and deny the possible horror of their current situation, Bronwyn began to imagine that the ball gag in her mouth was Finn's large, uncompromising manhood, and began playfully biting the thing and licking all over it. All the while, she was now enjoying what the vibrating probes strapped to her excited chest and dripping pussy were doing to her. "Mmmmmhhh...ommmmmhhh...ymmmmmphhh..." she moaned, substituting the imagery before her with a mental movie of her dear...um...granduncle? across the way engaging her in a slow, hot, steamy 69, stuffing his cock into her mouth as he tongued all over her juicy cunt. Vibrators at decent strength, she could almost feel him slowly prod his gigantic head into her lips, while she tongued and tongue the ball gag, thirstily, and could feel his fingers, on either side of her pussy's lips, toying and vibrating, left and right upon her, while his phantom tongue tasted and ravaged her slippery meats between.

Bronwyn was oozing and dripping with natural juices. She was moaning good and hard into her gag and adding to the wonderful atmosphere within the room. It was so pleasing to the doctor's ears that she decided to reward her for her service. She popped Finn out of her mouth and then commanded to Susan, "X-J-7-7..."

"Yes, Doctor." Susan replied at the ready.

"...give us a favor and...clean her up for me. Lick her nice and clean, and...don't forget to give her tasty clit lots and lots of attention."

"...Yes, Doctor." Susan replied and began to get into position.

For a brief moment, Bronwyn wanted to protest. Then she thought...'...No, I don't.' as she wanted so desperately for someone or something to complete her fantasy of Finn, the brave yet now helpless hero, absolutely ravishing her pussy and eating across every single fold she had, as well as mercilessly tonguing her throbbing, pleading clitoris. And so, Susan began, firmly and constantly waving her large, muscular tongue deep into the folds of Bronwyn's thankful cunt, finally satisfying its need to be thoroughly eaten and tasted of its deliciously natural dew, and, she even did as the doctor told, swirling and flicking her slippery taste buds, around and around and up and down, over her firm, tasty, excited clit.

"MMMmmmph...yephhh! Yephhh! Yephhh!" she moaned as her pussy was taken and well satisfied.

"Aghhh...ohmiglohhhbhhh...S-Susan...don't...oughhh!" Finn stammered, losing his mind. He watched both of these ladies across the way, enacting from the doctor's orders, enslaved to her will, and he so desperately wanted to save them from it. But, it was no use. The only thing he could do right now was simply to...surrender...and...enjoy...despite the fact that he couldn't, with a clear conscience. And yet, he was forced to. The doctor's merciless assault upon him caused walls of intense, fiery pleasure to ride through his body, as she massaged, both hands in unison, upon his stiffened, overexcited shaft, and enjoyed torturing him with good, sucking pleasure, swirling and tonguing with her crazed oral muscle, while her tight, unyielding lips slid and sucked, again and again, in a slow, staccato rhythm, producing the most gorgeously sloppy smacks, as she glided up and down his imprisoned head's ridgeline.

Across the way, Bronwyn's pussy was getting a thorough workout as well, with Susan alternating her probing tongue's attention, deep into the folds of her hot, sticky flesh, and flicking and swirling deeply against her stiff, attentive clitoris. Bronwyn loved it, her fantasy playing hard and fast within her head now, imagining Finn's ever expressive cock trapped between her lips, tonguing and tonguing her ball gag as such, while her phantom lover, Finn, continued to devour every miniscule measure of her pussy. It was all so good, so intense to her. that she soon began squirting her pleasure in a hard, expressive geyser, straight into Susan's face and making it splash all over her. Naturally, as she was only following orders, Susan didn't even flinch. She kept tonguing and tonguing Bronwyn without a single pause in her action, making her cum and splash, all over her pretty, lifeless face.

Finn witnessed all this and it simply pushed him over the edge. The disbelief...the awe...the sheer glory of the moment, seeing Bronwyn intensely watch Susan eat her out one second, whimpering and moaning with a tremor in her voice, and then watching her throw back her head in an extreme climax, while she splashed her love juice all across Susan's face and keep going for what seemed an eternity. "Oh...oh, glob..." was all he could say, lost in the moment and unbelievably aroused.

Doctor Gross loved the amazement in his face and continued to suck his now unbelievably hard member. Knowing that all of his attention was on Bronwyn, even possibly considering that he was projecting himself into the moment, Dr. Gross began sucking harder and faster, pumping his cock and sucking constantly across his sensitive ridge. She turned her head to enjoy the view as well, watching Susan make Bronwyn cum and cum, yet, she didn't allow Finn's cock to escape her mouth. She sucked hard, bobbing her head up and down at a swift yet easy pace, causing her lips to make sweet, tiny smacks to be heard, despite Bronwyn's symphonic moaning and muffled squealing. Her tongue laid down the absolutely hard, constant pleasure, polishing his head hungrily and lapping up every drop of pre-cum he had to offer. She was really thirsty now, feeling the steel in his shaft and knowing that he was definitely about to burst. She closed her eyes and continued to pump him like a well, pumping and stroking, wanting to get at the sweet, burning liquids within.

"Oughhhh...!" Finn groaned as his orgasm neared, making Doctor Gross even more enthusiastic in her pleasures. "Ohhh...ah! Ah...!" he continued, as he was pushed to the edge, droplets of sweat streaming from his forehead and several places across his bare, muscular body. Dr. Gross sucked...sucked...sucked...until Finn let out a grumbling moan. "OUghhh!" he cried and began bursting within the doctor's mouth. She continued her action, sucking his cock like a straw and drawing out spurt after spurt of hot, thick, tasty cum from his reservoir. Her hands shook and pumped, milking his shaft, encouraging every single rocket of manly spunk to shoot upward into her mouth, so she could capture it and suck it down.

"Mmmmmmmm...mmmhmmmmmm..." Doctor Gross moaned, loving every second of it.

Bronwyn watched through hazy, weary eyes, enjoying in an almost sadistic way as she saw Finn get his cum sucked all up by the doctor. She could almost taste his spunk flowing into her own mouth, as she clamped down on the ball gag and began sucking and tonguing it up, herself. She was so stimulated again that she began a second round of climax, squirting and splashing whatever she had left onto Susan, her loins, thighs, and even her breasts burning with insurmountable heat and pleasure, so much so that she, after vibrating and twitching from her own orgasm, began to lose consciousness and simply passed out. All the while, images of Finn sharing a moment of extreme passion, permeated her mind, even into her dreams.

Back at Finn's chair, the doctor continued to drink and shake him for all his worth. Even as his spare shots of cum were dying down, she proceeded to tongue and suck hard for even more. His flesh was overly sensitive now and his reservoir was all but emptied, but still, she continued to suck with hard, loud smacks and ravenously polished him with her tongue.

"Oughhh!...Aghhh!...S...Stop!" Finn pleaded, uselessly, as the doctor wanted more...more...more...even as the last drops ceased and his body nearly convulsed from the hard, shocking pleasure that shot through his body. She only stopped, SEVERAL minutes after, when she was absolutely convinced that her meal was finished and his spring had run completely dry. Only then was she satisfied...somewhat.

"Mmmmmmhhh..." Doctor Gross moaned, still taking a few slow, nibbling, lip smacking sucks off of Finn's oversensitive member. "That was...delicious, dearie." she teased, loving the way he was still panting and jolting from her calmer actions. Finn's eyes dimmed, as he was desperate to have some rest, but...

"...Aghhh!" he moaned, as the doctor stuffed his head back into her mouth, jolting him back into full consciousness and keeping both his body...and his manhood from going limp.

"MMmmhmhmhmmm...oh...did you think we were done?" the doctor asked, continuing to eat him and make him twitch and spasm in place. The hard, cruel, extreme pleasure she was giving him made him huff and grind his teeth, while she slowly continued to feast upon his head, sucking slowly and licking it like a lollipop. "Ooooh, not by a long shot, my dear Finn."

She continued a moment, slowly pumping him with a tightly fisted massage and twisting her kiss upon his head, left and right, while her tongue pressed and slid over his captured, sensitive head. "Oh, eks-jay-seven-sevehhhhn." she called out to Susan, who was still eating out Bronwyn, despite the fact that she had lost consciousness ages ago. "Be a dear and turn those foolish things off for me. We mustn't waste energy, you know."

"...Yes, Doctor." Susan complied, standing up and walking behind Bronwyn to do as the doctor said.

After she was done, Dr. Gross simply commanded, "Ohka-ee! Come here, sweetie. Momma needs you."

"Yes, Doctor." she said again and came over to Finn and Dr. Gross.

The doctor's sing-song orders, bringing Susan to her, was a welcoming respite from her attack on Finn's cock...not that it lasted very long. For, as soon as she had her over, the doctor took hold of his balls, gently lifting them up and presenting them to Susan.

"Hoohhh..." Finn gasped, shaking involuntarily. His fleshy sack was surprisingly sensitive, shockingly so.

Doctor Gross glanced back at Finn, smiling at his reaction. She then turned back to Susan and said, "...Fetch 'em up."

"Yes, Doctor." Susan complied and then knelt down to begin holding his balls with a gentle hand, as she began painting them with her tongue.

"OUGHhhh!" Finn responded. He wasn't prepared, not at all, by the sensation of delicate yet intense pleasure that Susan was giving him. "A-aghh...ah...ah...ah..." he huffed and chirped, soon groaning for sure, when Susan gave a surprise by sucking one, gently, into her mouth and massaging it with her warm, slippery tongue. Soon, with her free hand, Susan also began holding onto the lower third of Finn's cock and began stroking it and massaging it, with her palm and rolling fingers. "Ohmyglohhb...ohmyglohhb...S-susan..." Finn panted, watching her work her magic. He was mesmerized, as he looked on. Occasionally...he even thought he saw a glimmer of happiness or enjoyment flicker within her otherwise robotic, deadpan face.

...

In a moment of clarity, as Susan wasn't hitting his head with excruciatingly painful pleasure, Finn was able to look aside to where the doctor was, who had strangely left the immediate area. He spied, out the corner of his eye, that she could...open her belly? She did, in fact, open what looked like a miniature trap door that led to some kind of compartment. Inside of which was a beaker of some sort that had a few hose-like lines that connected to it. What was in the beaker was what disturbed Finn the most, however. His liquid seed was stored there...and the beaker was still half-empty. It was to this that the doctor replied, "Mmmm...not quite full yet." She then turned back to Finn and smiled, saying, "Well, I guess we're just gonna have to milk more out of you, aren't we?"

"Eghhh..." Finn gasped, especially since he saw that the doctor had secured her trap-door belly and was coming back over to him.

"And don't worry Finn. I've a nice pile of empty jars, just like this one..." she said, pointing to the compartment in her belly, "...sitting right...over...there." she pointed to some obscure region of the lab, flanking Finn. He couldn't see her collection of jars, but...he had no reason to doubt her. "So don't worry." she teased as she took hold of his half erect cock, yet again, and began sucking it at her gruelingly slow, intensely enjoyed pace, making him jolt slightly, since it hadn't quite recovered from the last bout, not yet, anyway. "There's plenty more where those came from, and...we're just getting started."

And they worked him out like a machine. Three hands pumped away at his shaft, Susan slowly, constantly sucked and licked at his balls, keeping them nice and warm, while the doctor continued to feast upon his head, in a similar slow, swirling manner as before. Finn's eyes rolled back in his head and he constantly moaned in pleasure. It built up inside of him so much that he simply closed his eyes to it and furrowed his brow, as droplets of sweat continually dripped from nearly every surface of his body. The whole of his manhood was being serviced and devoured, constantly, firmly, and thoroughly. There was nary an inch of him that was left unpleasured. With all this happening to him, it wasn't long until he began gushing again, a steady stream of burning cum rockets flooding the doctor's mouth, as she hurriedly began to suck it all down. She stroked him free of his loads yet again, taking...'extra care' to make sure this round was done, before she stopped sucking and pumping him. She went ahead and checked her big cum jar, kept within her belly, and, this time...

"Oooh, isn't that lovely!" she happily announced. "You filled me all up! Hmmhmm...you even made me overflow!" she said, showing off her big, sticky mess of a sample jar, filled with Finn's spunk and ready to be carried away. Doctor gross disappeared for a moment. Finn could obviously guess where to and why.

Finn was wasted and weary, yet, with Susan's efforts, she at least kept him half erect...which was exactly what the doctor wanted.

In the next moment, Doctor Gross emerged from the periphery of Finn's vision and presented a new...larger tub to catch his samples with. She was sure to show herself reloading the larger, empty cartridge into her belly, before she shut the door on it. "Ohh...gone soft, have we?" she teased then. "Good..."

Finn couldn't, for the life of him, understand why she'd say that. That is...until she began climbing him like a mountain and positioned herself so that her hot, juicy pussy began to kiss the top of his head. "...ulp..." he swallowed hard. He knew what was going to happen next.

"...I think it'll be easier to slip this guy in, while he's sleepy..." she teased, as she reached behind and began forcing his slightly flaccid cock into her warm crevice.

"Hgggghhh!" Finn groaned, gritting his teeth. He was now even more sensitive than the last time she kept going upon him. Despite his want for all this to stop, he was still getting stimulated and slowly began hardening again, inside of her. Of course, as she began gyrating her hips and slowly starting her ride, she began moaning her approval.

"Oughhh...that's it, big guy. Give it to me good." Dr. Gross groaned, picking up some speed as he got harder and harder within. "You've had enough pleasure at my expense, dear boy. It's time for mommy to get some. Oughhh...yesssss...and don't you dare think of going soft on me now. We're just getting warmed up!"

...To be continued...

* * *

-Sorry no noties just yet...I'm a little worn out, hahaha.-

Awwwrighty then...

Thanks, all, for sticking with. Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am making it.

Please keep the comments and love coming, 'cause I love 'em as much as they keep coming, heheh.

Again, please consider becoming a patron to my woefully underdeveloped page at the obvious site /demoncasket, or, consider dropping me a few microcoins (of the Bit variety, lol), address: 16ydk2MWPNFK7hMYUB97R8tRGZgdpGAXyg

Thanks for all your support and love.

A'outrance.


	12. Chapter 3-4: Bushwhacked

.

\- 3 -

Bushwhacked

Verse 4

For what seemed like hours, Canyon slithered around like a snake through the unholy guts of Dr. Gross's portable lab. She used the sacred spring as a sort of armor, especially since the interior of her fortress was akin to that of a boiler room with a far more unapologetic atmosphere. There were no living beings here. She doubted they would remotely survive and would indeed get roasted alive. Perhaps that's why the doctor left this place so unguarded.

Canyon met with dead ends and had to double back, countless times. She reached areas of this hellish labyrinth where she thought she saw ways into the more habitable areas of the lab, but, they were only tricks of the eye and brighter lighting. There were times where she indeed saw ways and vents into the lab itself, but, the way forward was unfortunately blocked through impenetrable, though vented, barriers and walls of piping. She was getting so frustrated that she nearly gave in to her urge to simply punch through some walls of pipes and conduits, not knowing what they held or what they did, just so she could get into the lab already. She wrenched herself back from her rage, however, as she knew that, if she did, she would have alerted any security systems or guardians that patrolled the nearby areas. This was particularly hard to do, especially since she was losing her mind and thinking that the lab itself was shifting its structure, just to mess with her.

But, after ages of crawling, climbing, and slithering around, she finally found a large elevator of sorts that looked as though it could take her into the heart of the lab. "Finally!" she quietly crowed, as she rushed towards the large lift. It was out in the middle of a wider cargo area and only consisted of a solid, metal platform and a sort of box frame. The corners of the frame were geared into four, metal pillars, I beams that had teeth for the gears to hold and climb with. There was also a metal teepee-like structure atop the frame with a winch connected to it. The winch's chain disappeared into the darkness above. The poor lighting in this dungeon-like basement didn't afford her the luxury of seeing where it went.

With no one in the immediate area, Canyon quickly took the chance and dashed towards the lift, diving and rolling onto it, in the hopes that she wouldn't be seen...which was a lot to ask, for a giant lady like her. Thankfully, there was no one around to give her trouble, anyway. Looking about, she found that the only control visible was a lever stuck within a box. Its only markings were a double arrow, oriented up-down, with the simple instructions of up and down. "Okaaay." she answered suspiciously. "Guess the only way out is up."

Canyon threw the switch and was immediately brought upward. Well, immediately STARTED to go upward. The trip was slow, clattering, and boring, to say the least. Canyon resolved to sit, cross-legged, in the middle of the platform, meditating and waiting until...until whatever happened next happened. A minute or two after sitting, she heard a great unlocking sound and a bright light breached down through the ceiling. A gigantic door was opening up above her, allowing the lift to make its way through, and, it was made just wide enough for the platform. Canyon understood why, as, when the elevator rose to ground level with the floor above, it locked into place, securing itself to become part of the floor. This wasn't all she came to understand, however. After all, with all the noise she was making with this gigantic cargo lift, it would be foolish to believe that it would all go unnoticed. She now stood in the midst of a brightly lit, larger cargo area...and was surrounded by a hoard of wolf lards and a handful of flying electric eels, with some of these beasts larger and longer than others. Upon seeing this, she lost control of the spring and let it splash into a giant puddle around her. Along with this, she realized a few things: first, she had become far too frustrated to think straight while she was wandering around a superheated maze, second, she hadn't thought the whole elevator lift thing through to its logical conclusion, and third, as she plainly said next...

"Oughhh...that was dumb."

"Ooooohhh, yessss, Finnnn..." Doctor Gross moaned as her body slowly swallowed him...at least as much of him as she could take. Although only mostly erect, he was still far too large to fit all the way inside her, and, his head was like a gigantic mushroom, a big, fleshy, rigid knot that probably would have hurt her, if she wasn't made of such durable, synthetic flesh. But, she had managed to fit him in, up to half of his shaft...and she was surely loving every inch of it. "MMmmmmhhh...ohhhh...it's making love to my insides, Finn. Can you feel it?"

"That's...aghhh...llliehhh...I don't...oughh...love..." Finn labored to curse the doctor, but, he couldn't even finish his sentence. It only made her laugh.

"Hahahah! Oh, that's so true! But...Mmmmmmmhhhh...your meaty pecker doesn't seem to agree with you." she teased, burning him with the truth. "In fact...I just don't think it wants to come out of mehh...Oughhh...oh, it's getting so nice and haaaard! Oughh...I can barely stand it!"

"Nghhhhhhh...oughhh...youhhh...witchhh..." Finn cursed again. All the while, he felt his head stroke across her hot, slippery insides, as her hungry, hungry womanhood slowly tightened and clamped down to devour him.

"MMmmmhmhmhmmm. That's right. Hate me more. It only makes me want to fuck you harder." Doctor Gross grumbled with a hot, sinister smile upon her lips. She was absolutely turned on with this power trip she had upon him, and very pleased with his nice, filling manhood as well. She loved how the ridge of his head stroked across every nerve she had, deep within her pussy, pushing all her secret buttons and driving her even crazier by the second. And she definitely made good on her word. With every thrust, she stroked and pumped onto him, harder and faster. She was so aroused by the fact that she had this boyishly handsome, muscular figure, with his big, hard cock, all to herself, and she didn't have to share with anyone.

Well, that was, with anyone except for Susan, who was still below, sucking, licking, and keeping Finn's balls nice and moist, nice and warm, all but feasting upon them like a pair of eternally melting bon-bons, while some hidden part of her brain acknowledged what she was doing and absolutely delighted in tasting him and making him moan. It wasn't heard, as the doctor's beautifully sloppy pussy was filling the air with the most lovely sloshing sounds, but, even Susan let go of a few, lovely, undertoned 'MMMmmmmm...'s, every once in a while. With this, practically every bit of Finn's manhood was properly serviced, slowly driving him mad with intense pleasure that he had no choice but to accept.

What's more, Doctor Gross loved how, with his lips and mind in unison, he cursed her for her actions, but, his body was responding in full to her rather relentless pussy. It was all so good to her that she began picking up the pace, slushing and pumping harder and harder upon him, forcing him through her tight, slippery flesh and making him feel things that he didn't want to feel. Finn's oversensitivity was long gone, yet, a new, beautiful horror overtook his manhood. Intense, powerful waves of pleasure assailed him with every forceful stroke the doctor 'lovingly' plunged upon his flesh. It was a common level pleasure, definitely not at climax strength. However, it was notably more potent than between the first few times he came.

"Hgggghhhhh...oughhh...faaaahhhhkkkhhh..." Finn gritted against the rippling, waves of fiery pleasure that wafted over his body. Doctor Gross giggled as she rode, gleeful and constant. Her sadistic laughter spilled down into his ears like a lovely babbling brook that tortured his mind with hot and cold conflict. Finn was doing his best to keep himself from begging her to stop. He fought all urges to do so, which would tell the doctor he was all but broken. And, for sure, he was NOT broken...not yet, anyway.

"Ohhh, yess, my dear loverboy. I loooove your cock. It's sooo gooooodhhh...oughhh...and soooohhhh BIIIIIHHHGGGHHH! MMMMMMMMMmmmmhhhhhh...I'm going to ride this thing until my pussy breaks!" Dr. Gross growled senseless words that cascaded into Finn's ears, like the soft, grumbling purr of a cougar. Doctor Gross threw her head back and closed her eyes in the extreme pleasure of it all, looking like a wolf in mid howl, while Finn could only be still, furrowing his brow with a silent scream decorating his face. With every thrust the doctor slid down onto him, he released a sweet, little 'ah' of hard pleasure pain and it all the more cheered the doctor on to keep fucking and fucking him. She was molten hot now, as if her insides were sucking onto him and trying to cook him alive. She felt a constant, growing shock of pleasure, edging to a climax and causing her to moan "Ah! Ah! Ah!" with each stroke. She fucked harder...harder...harder, pounding her tight, engulfing pussy and trying to suffocate his cock with her flesh.

"Ughhhh! Geh...get off me, you witch!" Finn groaned, gritting his teeth together.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Doctor Gross screamed, not halting for a second, even fucking him harder. "Not on your life, loverboy. I told you I was gonna ride you 'till my pussy breaks, and I'm a woman who keeps her word! Of course...if YOU break before then...well...that's not my problem! HAHAHAHAHAHAHH!"

She continued to fuck him, hard and constant, giggling hysterically while she pounded away, until she finally fucked herself over the edge. She began pumping with a great, gushing climax and her pussy throbbed and clamped down onto him, while she held herself in place. She began swiveling herself about while she came, stroking him all about her insides, as she spurted and splashed her orgasm all over Finn's lower body. "Oughhhh, yess...YES! MMMmmmmmmhhhh..." She growled while she worked over her throbbing pussy, stirring and stirring herself up, until her round of hot, splashing glory had finished.

She stopped for a moment, winded, and shrouded Finn with her body. "Hehhh...hhhehhh...ohhh...loverboy...was that good for you too?"

Finn huffed and puffed along with her, thankful for this respite from her constant assault. Angry and weary, Finn could only think of one thing to say...

"...Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh...get...fucked...youhh...trench..."

An evil smile crept over the doctor's lips. "Poor choice of words, my little boy toy." she replied. She immediately began fucking him again...harder...faster...with more punishing enthusiasm. "Ahhh!...Don'thhh...mind...if Ihhh...dooohhh!" she added, even more crazed in word than before, and she began giggling madly while she fucked and pumped him, not giving him a moment to even scream his cute, little 'ah's anymore. Even Susan, who was still mindless and following orders, joined in the fray, sucking both balls into her mouth and massaging them with a gentle yet curious tongue.

Finn's eyes rolled back in his head while a heavy wall of insurmountable, mind-breaking pleasure shocked up in his loins. "A...AGHHHHHHHHH!" he groaned, finally, his body forcing sound out of his otherwise silent vocal cords, and he began cumming and cumming into the doctor's savage cunt.

"YES! YES! YES! Oghhhhhhhh...give it to me, all, you sweet, nasty human, you. I want AHHHLLL of it deep in my tummy. OOoooohhh...we'er gonna milk that spunk straight from your balls, Finn. So keephhh...ithhh...CUMMINGHHHH!" the mad doctor growled as she pumped...pumped...pumped him silly, fucking him so hard and fast that he could only get a hot, thick spurt in, every other thrust. He was cumming in such big loads that he could almost hear every muffled spurt shoot up and into her molten cunt. And she milked and milked it from him, her pussy tightening and sucking up every last drop of manly spunk that he had, until there was nothing more to give. But still...she kept him nice and hard, deep inside, and only gave him a half rest, fucking him slow and constant, while she turned her attention behind her.

"Oh, X-J-7-7?" Doctor Gross sang forth, rather pleasantly, in a sing-song tone again.

Susan let Finn's balls loose from her mouth for a second. "Yes, Doctor." she replied.

"Go and fetch me a fresh beaker. I think this one has overflowed." Doctor Gross said, turning her attention back to Finn, who was grinding his teeth together and squinting against the return of his extreme oversensitivity. "Maybe next time you'll think twice about cursing against me." she teased, while she slowly rode him.

Susan emerged with a fresh jar for the doctor, and now, Finn was able to get a close-up view of the doctor's little trap door contraption. She opened the little door up, within her belly, and reached in to retrieve a beaker that was filled to the brim with his cum. She had really fucked it out of him this time around...and she was still looking to juice his cock for more. "Isn't-that-lovely." she commented, looking at her trophy in the light. She handed the full jar over to Susan and reloaded herself with a fresh, empty beaker, with some frightful ease, as if she was cycling a bolt-action rifle. "Looks like you got it all over my insides too, Finn. Not that I'm complaining. I loooove having you all up inside me...solid aaand liquid, that is." the doctor teased, as she closed the trap door and kissed Finn's nose. She immediately continued fucking him, swallowing his stiff flesh with her hot, slippery, tightened cunt, while she giggled and moaned her pleasure into his ears in a psychotic song.

While he still had a shred of sanity, Finn could only question how much longer this would go on. His mind began hazing over and an ever growing sense of surrender teased at him from the back of his mind.

Bronwyn stirred, a bit of a headache roving through her head, as she came to her senses. "MMmmmmphhhh..." she moaned, slowly wagging her head left and right, gently trying to shake her head of its aches and blink her weary eyes open. Her ears slowly tuned themselves to a rather...lovely sound. It was a musical duet of moaning, punctuated by a rhythmic sloshing of sorts. A woman and a man moaned with intense feelings of opposite natures. The woman moaned with giggling, gleeful pleasure while the man moaned of intense, overwhelming pleasure-pain. The sweet sound of slick flesh on flesh, one surface streaking and gliding deep into another and making a both loud and muffled smack, was unmistakable...and unbearably enticing, dragging Bronwyn's attention towards its source. She remembered then what was going on, or, at least she remembered what 'was' going on, before she passed out. Before she climaxed into a blissful high that overloaded all her senses and knocked her out, she was watching Susan give her pussy a nice, topical rubdown, but, more importantly, she was watching Finn getting his cock eaten alive by a very hungry Doctor Gross...who had now progressed far beyond foreplay, upon Finn, and had commenced with the main event. She was at the height of bliss, fucking herself silly, taking Finn's enormous cock, again and again and again, riding it like a rodeo champion. The sound she was generating with her big, greedy snatch alone was hypnotic, but, the tune she was singing, sometimes even screaming, made Bronwyn immediately jealous. She wanted some of that...bad.

"...Hmmmmphhh..." Bronwyn moaned, desperately. '...You heartless trench...' she groaned in a somewhat crying voice, in her head, '...keeping him all to yourself, and, the least you could've done is kept the buzzy toys on!'

All Bronwyn could do then was sit and watch. She swore she felt a few drops of hot, trickling pussy juice escape her lower lips and leave a hot streak, straight across her throbbing asshole. And it probably wasn't the last. She could feel herself getting wetter and juicier by the second, as well as more and more excluded and unfulfilled, as she watched the doctor gorge herself, stuffing her gluttonous cunt full of Finn's large, satisfying manhood.

"Oughhh, yes...yes...YES!" Doctor Gross groaned continually, as she came, juicing up Finn's stiff meat pole with more of her expressive love juice. She didn't even stop, this time, only slowing down as she gushed, allowing the fiery shocks of pleasure to permeate through her loins until her orgasm passed. "Ooooooh, good boy, Finn. Ohhh, your hard, little chew toy certainly has a way of fucking the best feelings out of me, doesn't it? Mmmmhmhmmm...I wonder how many times you'll make me cum, before I milk you completely dry, hmm? Heheheh. I wonder how much cum you've got left in those big, fucking balls of yours. Oughhh...it's gonna be so much fun to find out, isn't it? Aghhh...oooooh...Let's fuck it aaaall out of you and see what you've got..."

"...Aghh..." Finn groaned. He was spent beyond his limit. He had no pride left and was literally a broken stallion. At the end of his rope, he decided to chance it and ask her...maybe even plead with her to stop...

"Finn!...Can you hear me?!"

...A small, sweet, familiar voice suddenly buzzed in his ears. Who was it? It suddenly filled him with...longing...with hope.

"...Puh...Prr...rubs...?" Finn grunted, quietly. Thankfully, Dr. Gross brushed it off as mindless grunting.

"Oh, thank glob." Bubblegum buzzed in his ear, giving Finn a glimmer of hope. "Finn...it's Bonnibel. I've been...uh...the nanites alerted me to your situation. I'm contacting you through them, by directly stimulating your eardrums. Hang on as much as you can. The Bannana Guards, Rattleballs, Marci, and I are on our way. Please, Finn, hang on just a little longer!"

There was a light at the end of this seemingly endless tunnel now. Finn's hope and strength were replenished. All he had to do was hold on.

"...Yeh...you got it...princess." he huffed, suddenly finding the strength to speak.

"What was that, loverboy?"

...

...Finn must have spoken his reply a little too coherently. Dr. Gross understood it well.

Finn thought fast. "I...I said...you got it...'princess'." he repeated. "You wanna see how many times I can fill you up, before I break? Oh yeah? I wanna see how many times you can squirt before you run out of juice...literally."

Finn's words made Dr. Gross's pussy even hotter than before, if that was even possible. She was both insulted and, truthfully, turned on. Her eyes narrowed and a playfully evil smile crossed her lips, yet again. She leaned in close to plant a gentle kiss upon his lips, ending it with a gentle nibble on his lower lip. "Ffffff...heheheh..." she giggled after sucking in a breath through her teeth. Her appetite was piqued. "...You're on...hero." she said, wanting to know, just as well, if his cock could bring her any more happiness than it already did.

Doctor Gross rolled over in place, using her telescopic joints to aid in her transition, until she was belly up, over Finn. She then ushered his overcooked cock back into her pussy, sliding it in and feeling it as it began adding hard, lovely pressure and making love to the front wall of her inner chamber. "OUghhhhh...that's the spot." she purred as she began fucking his head into her engorged g-spot and loving how his cock mercilessly checked it, again and again and again. "Ouhhhhhh, that's what I'm talking abouhhhttt...ahhhhhhh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she groaned increasing in lustful strength, each pounding thrust getting harder and faster than the last. After a short while of good, constant fucking, she began cumming in a low-level orgasm, juicing his pole up and making it even easier for him to slide inside of her. She began burying him deep within, as far as he could go, until his head even met with the artificial wall of her womb, and it made her tingle greatly. "Ohhh, Glohhb, loverboy. I don't even care if this cunt of mine breaks. I'm gonna keep fucking you until I've got no pussy left to fuck you with! OUGHHHH!"

"Oughhh...that's right...dance on my meat pole, trench. Fuck that thing like there's no tomorrow." Finn replied. Oddly enough, he wasn't sure if he was just acting or if he had begun to just enjoy himself, knowing that help was on the way. '...Might as well.' some part of him felt. Besides, it'd be a shame not to enjoy such a durable pussy and such a sex crazed maniac in a, fair to say, once in a lifetime opportunity. Her pussy was molten hot and it practically sucked on him, tightly and hungry for more, wanting as much meat as it could fit into its ravenous love canal, and even that still wasn't all of him. Doctor Gross's slick flesh constantly swallowed him, juicily drooling and sucking on him like a tight and hungry mouth, and she moaned crazily above, literally fucking herself silly. Finally, ramming him hard to stroke across her squishy, engorged g-spot, she screamed and screamed with each thrust, as she began cumming a hot river of burning pussy juice, all down his shaft and washing over his balls. Causing him to do the same, spurting and spurting some freshly churned cream into her cunt, which her plumbing thirstily drank, her inner hole now enthusiastically coming down to suck and drink the spunk straight from his hole.

"HHHOHHHHH, YEAHHH...MMMMMMHHHHHHH! Fill me up with that hot, tasty spunk of yours, loverboy." Dr. Gross growled, moaning and commanding with a primal attitude that was not quite her own. "I want you to cum inside of me, until my jars spill over and you fill my belly with your burning seed. Oughhh, yes...yess...yehhhsssss. Mmmmmhhhhh..." she moaned, staying still and letting her pussy feed on his throbbing cock, feeling it pump its molten love straight through her thirsty tubes.

Finn felt her steady herself, staying still as her flesh throbbed and sucked on him. "...You're not...unghhh...done...are you?" he teased.

"Mmmmhhh...not by a long shot, loverboy. I can go all night. You'll see." she teased.

They shared a slight giggling fit then, as their bodies, joined at the hip, pulsed and throbbed together.

After a moment of rest, Dr. Gross suddenly noticed her guest from across the way. Conscious now, she had a sad look of envy and longing upon her face...as well as a nice, juicy pussy, drooling its want and letting its desire flow like a trickling stream out from between her legs.

"Ohohh, my. It seems I've neglected my other house guest." she said, raising an eyebrow in intrigue and a lopsided smile with a dash of sympathy.

"Huh?" Finn replied, only then remembering that Bronwyn was there, getting tortured in her own right.

"Well, it looks like your little niece is up and wanting to play." Dr. Gross then replied to Finn. "Well, I'm sorry that you can't have some of this, deary." she said, patting her pussy, stuffed with Finn's meaty loaf. "But...wait a minute..."

The Doctor turned aside to pull over a nearby control panel. After a few beeps and blips, some sort of mechanical arm came down from the ceiling, armed at its tip with some kind of atomic-age looking, ringed beam gun.

The Doctor pointed it at X-J-7-7...or...more specifically...pointed it right between her legs.

"...H...hey! What're you...?" Finn asked, seeing this.

"Oh, don't worry, Finn! We'll just see if we can't get your sweetie niece..."

Dr. Gross pressed a button on the control panel and let a pinkish, eerie beam shoot straight at Susan's pussy. Despite her being somewhat sedated, she began groaning and moaning. It wasn't much like a painful set of sounds, however. It was more along the side of...change...pressure...maybe even...pleasure.

Susan's tunic suddenly began to shift and rise as something began growing from the spot just above her womanhood. Her body was glowing in a familiar way, reminiscent of the afterward of the first time they'd met Dr. Gross and Susan had a slight battle with the Gumball Guardians. Suddenly, Finn understood what was going on.

When it was over, the whole of Susan's body wasn't glowing anymore, but, the new addition to her body definitely was.

"...Something ELSE to play with." Dr. Gross finished her sentence.

"...Oh my Gohhhb..." Finn replied, seeing the thing and getting a little turned on when he realized what it was.

"Energy absorption, successful." Susan's voice buzzed. She stood still as she reported her status to Dr. Gross. Her new, thick, seven-inch clitoris was fully erect and ready for...service.

"Good girl." Dr. Gross replied. "Now, come here and let me...nnhh-see it."

...To Be Continued...

* * *

Oughhh...sorry for the lack of noties again, this time around, buddies. Drained after pounding out this one.

I'm just glad to be back in the saddle, after a loooooong grindabout.

Tell ya what, though, if ya got any questions, be sure to drop them in the comments/reviews. I'll try to give another exclusive answer section. Sorry it's been so long, but, ahhm back, baby!

Awwwrighty then...

Thanks, all, for sticking with. Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am making it.

Please keep the comments and love coming, 'cause I love 'em as much as they keep coming, heheh.

Again, please consider becoming a patron to my woefully underdeveloped page at the obvious site /demoncasket

or, consider dropping me a few microcoins (of the Bit variety, lol), address: 16ydk2MWPNFK7hMYUB97R8tRGZgdpGAXyg

Thanks for all your support and love.

A'outrance.


End file.
